Fate lineage of emiya
by Hiremsage00
Summary: Shirou is actually an heir to a dead mage family. Kiritsugu properly trains him and give him the Crest. Harem. All according to the Market's plan. Other girls are added only for special purposes. Slight competent Shirou. HArem.
1. prologue

**Hello this is Hirem. I've been watch the new Fate anime and was thinking what the hell is with the magecraft rules. So, as the sage of harems I train to be I made this prologue. Please tell your thought out not shaming critisism. I like honest but polite critisism.**

 **Begin**

* * *

 **Somewhere in a far-off time.**

In a dark basement, a lone man continued drawing. He drew with sophistication and intent finally he looked at his work and smiled.

After all this time the lives lost. He would finally fulfill his sole wish.

It was for this purpose he obtained this magic.

"Now then, Let's begin."

There were so many regrets he had. But he knew if he didn't do this everyone would die.

So, with last of his resolve he casted the great magic.

"Next stop Fuyuki City."

* * *

 **Kiritsugu Emiya hotel.**

Kiritsugu Emiya was a broken but resolute man.

All his life he stuck with his ideals, and he's repeatedly been screwed over by them.

Shirley, Natalia, his father. He has lost so much love that he cursed his life.

Even more with the risk of losing Maiya, Iri, and _llya._

But he still pressed on. Even if he could not become a Hero of Justice, he would save as many lives as he could. And sacrifice as little as he could.

All so that he could obtain the Grail and wish for world peace.

Maybe then he could finally see his ideals through.

Walking out of bed after having a night of sex with Maiya, he heads to the bathroom. After taking a shower and getting dressed to not disturb his subordinate, he brandishes his Contender at open air.

"Come out." The mage killer orders. "I know you're there."

He emphasizes the threat by inching the gun closer.

"Sheesh, you really are good."

AT the air around his target shimmered and Kiritsugu was face to face with his intruder.

It was a tall, tan man of early 40s. He had white short straight hair and silver eyes. He was wearing round caramel sunglasses and red and black suit with a black trench coat worn like a cape. His face was plain and almost forgettable, but Kiritsugu knew for a fact he was smiling.

"Let's not disturb the lady, shall we?"

Before Kiritsugu could react, a Bounded Field was quickly erected around the space of him and the stranger.

Such fast casting made his Mage Killer instincts flare up. But he didn't react because he was trapped in the field, didn't know its intent, and he was certain Maiya was used as a hostage.

"Relax, Gramps. This field is meant for private conversations. I'm just here to talk about a deal and I'll be on my way. You can keep fucking your mistress or cry about your wife afterwards."

Kiritsugu steeled his face, but something about this man forced him to blush at his comment. It as if his very being was causing him to regress to his youth.

"I not an old man.", Kiritsugu rebuffed, trying to deflect the situation.

"Well, you act like it and I'm letting you point your origin bullet at me as a sign of trust for what I will say." The Stranger said with a shit eating grin.

Instantly Kiritsugu almost pulled the trigger.

The man hinted that he knew about his ability!

Only Maiya and Natalia were privy about that knowledge, so That meant either he was a sorcerer, or someone stronger than him watching.

"Allow to introduce myself," The stranger said as he took a chair. Kiritsugu did the same while keeping the Contender on him. When both were seated, the man took out a card.

"Names Genmu, Genmu Fuujin," The stranger, Genmu replied. "I am a representative of The Thaumaturgical Elucidation Enforcement Market. Or as pathetically called TEM.

Taking the card, Kiritsugu looked it over to see its Legitimacy. The card was black. On one side were 3 swords pointed downward to a half circle. The left sword was white with wings on the hilt. The right sword was gray with snakes. And the center was gray with a diamond design on the hilt. At the bottom of the Half circle were the initials T, E, and M. Looking at the back was the organization motto

Nostris futurisque secreta magicae.

 _The Secrets and future of Magic are ours._

Inserting mana in the card he saw the sophisticated circuits and hidden feature in it.

That alone confirmed his suspicions, but not lower his guard.

Thaumaturgical Elucidation Market, TEM. A small think tank/ corporation that on the surface dealt with Media, entertainment and information, construction, research and diplomacy. It is an Independent organization not allied with Either the Holy church or The Mages Association. In fact, it doesn't even have as many mages. According to rumors, the organization was founded during the Third holy Grail War as a small investment firm, since then it didn't have any relation to the Mages both factions ignored them.

However, recent years have point at the possibility that TEM was responsible for sabotages and black deals against the two factions.

Kiritsugu was aware of this for two reasons.

First, the Market was the middleman for all his jobs as the Mage Killer. They supplied weapons, funding, mystic ingredients and information on his clients and targets.

And second, they were the bastards who funded and aided his father in Dead Apostle research.

"Tell me," he asked barely containing his already repressed anger. "What the hell would the magicless bastards who helped my father want with me?"

Kiritsugu insult was based on fact. Since their rise, the Market was estimated to be Lower than the Mages Association in mages, and the holy church on enforcers. Basically, the Market was ranked last when comparing the other two. But it made itself formidable with one aspect.

Keeping the secrets of magic secret.

The mages Association stress that rule and the church enforce it, but the Market either sold information of heretics to the church, sell the research of the heretics to the Association, or covers up magical instances for both.

In exchange the others reluctantly supply and provide for the market thus leading to a vicious cycle of the Market with heretic, and other suppling for the market.

It also for that fact that most of the member are ordinary people. Only the Chairman and board were Mages.

"Wow harsh," Genmu quipped. "But not without reason. Afterall if a member of the organization responsible for aiding your father in experiments that ruined peoples' lives and killed your first love appeared, I would've ended them with my origin round and Severed and bound him."

The shock on Kiritsugus face was now apparent. Only Maiya should have known his secret. Truly the Market was not to be underestimated.

"Relax, I just want to offer three things." Genmu said sincerely.

"Three?"

"Yep."

Genmu lifted his right index finger. "First, I'm here to offer a protection contract in exchange for your services."

"What?"

"Relax. By protection I mean that the Market requests you take a contract now and in exchange we will secretly aid in the Holy Grail War to ensure that you win."

Kiritsugu frowned. What were they plotting?

He knew the market had been strong armed by both the Church and the Mages Association from actively participating in the war, but what he heard from hear say was that they were apathetic on the goals of mages and were more interested securing money and magical artifacts. But he quiet and continued to listen.

Sensing his client's suspicion Genmu continued.

"Yeah protection. Look I'll be honest my bosses wanted to hire you for a job." He paused and looked at Kiritsugu barely containing their laughter. "But you ended married to albino bombshell. And popped a cute a little girl!"

He ended up laughing his as off as a perversely amused grin emerged from his face.

Kiritsugu was certain now. This guy, a representative of The Market, was a crazy pervert.

Calming himself, Genmu continued.

"Well, since you sided with the Einzberns, we decided on changing the plan." He said as he calmed down. "Help you win the war."

"What?", Kiritsugu was startled. They were going to help him. But he knew they were up to something. They were always up to something.

"This contract is a mere formal insurance." Genmu took out a pen and piece of paper. "In exchange for helping you in the War, and your services in the future we will do all we can to help you and your family in exchange."

Kiritsugu looked at the paper. And he was alarmed!

A geas scroll!

They could enslave him if he agreed to sign this thing!

But no matter how he looked at it, he still couldn't find a drawback. Which meant either there was none, or they were that good. He figured the former due to the Market having less talented mages than Atlas but still he had to be cautious.

"What if I say no?", Kiritsugu asked. He waited for Genmu's response.

Instead he saw the salesman point his index and middle finger at Maiya like a gun and before he could react Genmu fired.

The spell hit Maiya in the head. Kiritsugu thought the worst in panic despite his calm exterior. However, Maiya was fine!

Kiritsugu looked at Genmu with a mixture of confused, anger, and apprehension. The man just shot his tool/lover point blank with a spell. And he felt he was looking at a combination of Kayneth, Tokiomi, and Kirei combined!

"Relax, dipshit." The mage said in annoyance. "I just used a knockout spell on her. She'll be fine in the morning. However, that was a warning."

"Warning?"

"Yeah.", Genmu stopped smiling and showed a serious expression. "Don't test my, or in this case my bosses' patience."

Kiritsugu said nothing. Clearly the man was going to rant.

"I'll be honest. The market sent with an important assignment to get you recruited.", He paused before pointing his white gloved finger at Kiritsugu. Kiritsugu Noticed the ring on his middle finger. "I fail they get my ass and I'll have to kill you and find another candidate among the other Masters."

This made Kiritsugu tense. So, they sent him to either recruit or kill him. He could deal with this clown, but the entire Market would hinder his plans.

"Besides, Kiritsugu, I looked at the profiles of all the Masters, and I figured I work with you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Unlike the other who are stupid in their own way. Your stupidity is manageable. You fight just us anyway. Plus, my Predecessor had a previous debt to your foster mother and I figured I settled it while hiring you."

Genmu looked at Kiritsugu inquisitively.

"What'll it be Kerry? Accept and have the Market on back and its protection." He said the second sentence with a hint of mockery. "Or refuse and get your castle blown up with all of Fuyuki?"

Kerry. That name brought lot of bad memories. But he had to be calm. Even if he refused the Market would challenge anyone. He heard from the grapevine that they blatantly insult the Clocktower Lords into making bad deals that they scoop up as collateral. They had studied his movements and patterns so well that he didn't notice them. He was practically push to a corner with one way out.

"Alright", He answered resigning. He took the blood pen filled it up with magical blood and sign the Geass scroll paper. He felt the burden of the contract in his vey being bind him to thee mysterious boss.

"With that,", Genmu said as he took his new client/partner's scroll with a smile. "You have officially joined both the Einzberns and TEM. Welcome aboard Kerry."

Kiritsugu grimaced. This was going to be a regretful choice.

"Oh, right I forgot something." Genmu said in shocked realization. "Gimme three of your Origin rounds."

"What?"

"Yeah. That one of your first assignments. Offer a piece of your Magecraft and follow your duties. Plus, don't try cheat your way out, the contract forces you to be honest but offers the choice."

"Why my Origin rounds?"

"I don't know. I'm only a sales rep. It's just part of the first job the boss E gave to you. My advice, do it and accept. The guy can punish people like a gangster."

"E?", Kiritsugu asked curiously. Was that the name or Alias of their boss?

"Yeah he's our boss. Company joke is that the Market's leader is a Mister E.", Genmu laughed.

KIritsugu could feel himself cringe at that tacky joke.

Having no choice, he gave his merchant three of his rounds. If only to stop the guy's disgusting sense of humor.

Taking the rounds, Genmu stored them in a sealing box and slipped in into his coat pocket.

"Wait, what about the other offers?", Kiritsugu asked Genmu.

Looking at the Mage Killer, Genmu nodded. He took out some components and placed them on the table with something that made Kiritsugu widen his eyes.

A blank self Geas scroll!

"Complete this job and suppress the target. We'll limit collateral damage to zero and pay for the expenses. Just get rid of him. This guy's a total prick and he's pissed off most of the Market Board already. They would be grateful if he either dies or suffers. Plus, the stocks would go favorably for us. And isn't he part of your Holy Grail Shit list?"

Kiritsugu looked at the mission order and couldn't help but smirk at his Target.

Fuyuki City Hyatt Hotel- Kayneth El Meloi Archibald.

* * *

 **Tohsaka Manor**

How could this have happened?

He, the fifth head of the Tohsaka's, was dying at the hand of the one person he trusted to aid in the war.

To raised Rin should anything happen to him.

And now as his consciousness fades into the black, couldn't help recalling his conversation with that man before Summoning Archer.

* * *

 **After meeting Risei and Kirei Kotomine**

 _Tokiomi Tohsaka was the Current Head of the Tohsaka Family. A family of Jewel mages and martial artists dating back 200 years. Although their magecraft was kenpo and jewel, he focused mainly on their magecraft as it befitted his image as a magus. But he still practiced the basic to keep in shape and pleasure his beautiful wife Aoi._

 _During the time between wars. Tokiomi was extensively taught magecraft from his father and mother. Both were magi from the Third Holy Grail War. But while his father was a Tohsaka, his mother was an Edelfelt. This union greatly strengthened the Family lineage and accelerated their Jewel craft by leaps and bounds._

 _They may not be as wealthy as their Finnish cousins, but they can still live in class._

 _He earnestly pursued the path of magecraft. But he also loved and enjoyed being a father. He loved his wife and two daughters dearly. But he also knew the danger both would face._

 _Rin, who could use all Elements and has the Origin of mastering Imaginary Elements_

 _Sakura, who lacks the Elements, but has imaginary Number and Hollow Origin._

 _He had to make the choice. So even though he steeled himself it still hurt to give Sakura to Zouken. But that was necessary to guarantee her future as a Mage._

" _You mad a mistake."_

 _Tokiomi turned to the voice behind and he saw his intruder._

 _A red-haired teal eye man in a dark business suit. But on his left hip was an Azoth Sword. He offered a card and Tokiomi took it for a look._

 _The Market._

" _What is a representative of the Market doing here?"_

" _Apologies, but the Market cannot in good conscience allow the Grail Wars to continue as is. However, we will not directly participate. Merely warn and census the Master for bidding pool."_

" _How uncouth, gambling."_

" _Isn't being a mage also gambling? We merely make estimates on the Probable success of all seven Masters. However, in order to ensure our services, we request each master to offer something in return for victory."_

" _And what would you ask of me?"_

 _The man looked at Tokiomi with a hint of disdain._

" _Your daughters future as magi."_

" _What?" Tokiomi frowned._

" _You heard me. We, Thaumaturgical Elucidation Market, request both your daughter future as magi as collateral for the upcoming war. Don't misunderstand we require them to have a membership in the market and work with us. In exchange we will provide adequate protection, quality education and ensure everything for your family's safety."_

" _Why would want to protect Rin and Sakura. Kirei will handle Rin education and Sakura will be protected by the Matous."_

" _Sir Tohsaka only an idiot would completely trust others not of their blood with family. We investigated them as well. Kirei may be a qualified individual in battle, but he is incompetent in finances. He would probably lose most of Rin's inheritance. Besides, your father signed our Banking Protection plan. Not even you can cancel unless you win the War. Sakura was given to the Matous, but how certain are that they will teach Sakura properly, or even give her a happy childhood?"_

 _Tokiomi said nothing._

" _Exactly. At least this way if you lose, Rin and Sakura will be given the proper education so that they might fight in the next war."_

 _Tokiomi then signed the forms making a deal with the modern devil._

" _Rest assured should any happen to you Rin and Sakura will have a future. Our Operative The sword will see to it"_

With the last embers of his life fading from his heart, Tokiomi prayed that this Sword saved his daughters from his mistake.

Perhaps they knew about this too.

* * *

 **Zouken Matou basement**

Zouken was enjoying the current Holy Grail War.

The fool Kariya was suffering over his futile attempt at trying to save Sakura.

Even if he succeeded, Sakura will never be free of him.

The Crest worms in her body have already metamorphosized into the Matou Magic Crest. Removal is impossible. Plus, the lust worm makes a good torture for the child.

He especially enjoyed torturing Kariya into believe that Lust Worm took Sakura's Virginity.

Why would he waste her purity on the likes of him? He just dies in a ditch later.

Perhaps he can harvest the fool's circuits to improve Sakura into obedience.

Kariya's failure will satisfy him and Sakura will have no flame of defiance.

But what curious was that priest who brought Kariya home.

Zouken figured he would have a nice chat.

Unknown to Zouken, a mysterious shadow had been observing him.

It had already influenced his mind and choices to protecting the Tohsaka girl's chastity and trying to minimize the torture if possible.

But it had its orders.

Protect Sakura Matou from Zouken, Shinji and Byakuya Matou. Keep hidden until its master comes to properly teach her magecraft.

Taking several live bodies filled with hidden minute drugs and curses., the shadow flung the corpse into the worm pit.

If this worked, the Market will have the edge against Zouken Matou. It took a year to develop a stealth spell against his bugs, but in the span of the Holy Grail War it estimated that 98% of the all worms have been infected. Now ten years and then they will reap the investment.

Sensing their work done. The Shadow faded. Fulfilling its purpose, The Matous will be theirs.

All for E.

* * *

 **Within the timeframe of the first battle and the deaths of Castor and Lancer**

"AHHH!"

Another voice was silence and became a bloody pulp.

Removing the blade, a lone figure walked around the night of the manor. Their servant had already swiftly and mercilessly slaughtered everyone and harvested their Magic circuits and Crest.

They were tempted to just break in with brute and slaughter everyone. But they decided against that. Instead they just killed off the entire family of that lineage.

They slit the Eldest is her sleep before extraction.

Then siphoning the lifeforce of the mother.

Finally, they took the young master and the head of the family to the circle already prepared.

After suppressing both parent and child, they took out the pearl.

"Why?! Why are you-"

The Father was cut as blood vessels pierced his pores and extracted all his magic and his circuits and Finally his Complete Magic Crest. When they were done the victim was a mummy.

The young looked at the figure with hate and was about escape for vengeance. But his was cut off and a suffered the same fate as his father.

With there work done, the figure cast a mass hypnosis spell on the staff. And left the quiet night.

1 Month later The Mages Association, the world would remember the day they found out.

The Ainsworth Massacre.

* * *

 **A normal day in Fuyuki.**

The boy was walking around the city heading to the hospital.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

He tried to remain strong even though his sister had just died.

He didn't know why but he heard from his mother that she died with a wish felt unfulfilled. He asked what it might be, but mother said it wouldn't come true if she told him, so he kept it to himself.

He was going to the hospital for a checkup with his mother.

Mother had brought to the doctor and the boy was weirded out.

Their doctor was a dirty old man.

No, it was his face that looked dirty, but the hair and sad expression made him look old.

Mother and the doctor talk for a while. When he looked at mother she had been crying.

He was welling in anger when the doctor looked at him and said.

"She's crying because of you."

That stopped him.

The doctor then sat down with him and explained what was wrong. Apparently, he was suffering from a genetic nerve defect that had taken his sister. But fortunately, they discovered it in time and they could begin the operation immediately.

However, they had to sign something for the operation to continue. Formal paperwork for insurance purposes. So, he signed the documents with mother and They began the operation.

For three-day h was recovering from the hospital from the worst pain he had ever experienced. Mother stayed with him smiling. She had a proud, but sad look it her.

Today was the day they were going to go home and live and have fun for as long as possible.

Or it was Until the Fire.

It took everything from him.

He tried to save someone, but he was too weak.

Wandering around that hell he collapsed and was buried in the debris.

No memory of who he was other than his name. No pain more gruesome than this.

Just waiting to die.

Until he came.

This man had dug him out from that hell.

He had saved him

But the boy couldn't comprehend why the man had a joyful look on his face.

As if he had been saved.

* * *

 **Emiya Manor**

Two weeks after Kiritsugu adopted Shirou and moved into the Emiya Manor. Shirou was taking care of the dishes. He had been petering Kiritsugu into teaching him Magecraft. But Kiritsugu had been stubborn about giving Shirou a normal life.

He had been debating what to do when he heard the doorbell ring.

Stopping his dish washing, he went to get the door. In front of him was the weirdest feeling man he had ever seen.

A tall, tan silver haired and eyed man with round red tinted shades and black and red business suit.

"Hello young man,", The figure looked down on him with a smile. "Is this the home of Kiritsugu Emiya?"

Shirou nodded his head yes.

"Wonderful," The stranger smiled. "Could you bring him over? Tell him a friend is at the door."

"Ok," Shirou replied. He turned around and hollered. "Dad! Can come here? Someone at the door Please."

"I'll be right there!" Came a reply. Shirou saw the visitor smile. The sight sent shiver down the boy's spine.

Kiritsugu came to the hall in his robe." Shirou, who is it at the doo-"

He stopped speaking after seeing who it was. In a flash Shirou saw his adoptive father brandish his Contender at the visitor with a swift ruthless precision.

Shirou widened his eye because he knew what it meant. He didn't know what Kiritsugu did as a job. But he was warned that if he took out his Contender the threat was either that deadly, or a Mage.

He was even more shocked at the visitor smiling at Kiritsugu while still having a gun pointed at his head.

"You know Kerry," The man said with a grin. "It's rather sad to show this side to your son without explaining the situation."

Kiritsugu still held the Contender.

"Shiro get behind me. Now."

Shirou quickly obeyed. The immature part wanted to argue, but the intelligent part knew not to disobey his dad. So, he hurried behind Kiritsugu while still looking at the man.

"Kerry, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have killed the boy and destroyed your rather lovely house", He spoke nonchalantly as if talking about the weather. "You know that to be true."

"Yeah, I know." Kiritsugu agreed. "But I also know that ever since that incident, The Mages Association has been cracking down to eliminate anyone remotely related to the Market. SO, you have no resources or support. Talk or I Blast with a bullet that can still fry your circuitry."

Shirou was startled at the statement. Association? Market? Incident? Those term puzzled him.

But the sight of his dad threatening someone was a first!

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll talk old man." The stranger replied. "But I got to ask you something."

"What Genmu?", kiritsugu interrogated tersely." Say it."

"Can I please come in." He asks sheepishly. "I bought some cookies at the Fuyuki bakery!"

This would be the first in many instances that the EMiya family was plagued by pervy spirit.

And his name is Genmu Fuujin.

* * *

 **Living room**

Shirou and Kiritsugu were sit in the living room enjoying the cookies Genmu brought with the ta Shirou made.

It would have been perfect, except for one thing.

"Haaa. Man, this tea is delicious! Hey Shirou, you start practicing to becoming a house husband. You attract all the ladies if you do."

Shirou was perplexed at the guest's behavior. One moment he was composed, professional, arrogant and humorous. But now he was lazy, immature, freeloader.

That's it!

He was a tamer version of Fuji-nee!

"How dare you compare to that idiot!"

Genmu quickly bopped Shiro in the head leaving a comedic swelling.

Kiritsugu almost reacted if not for see the swelling look so funny.

"Ow!" Shirou whined. Wait. "How'd you know what I was thinking? Could you read minds?"

"Naw, Kid. Can't do something that painful." Genmu denied. "You're just very stupid and easy to read. Plus factoring the people you've encountered and what expression you give in their presence you were comparing to that Taiga girl weren't you?"

Shirou was almost going to say yes when he noticed Kiritsugu making an X motion with his hands.

"No."

Genmu calmed down at sat down and took a cookie. As he munched on it, He snapped his fingers and Shirou once again got his head bopped.

"OW!"

Only this time it hurt more.

"Rule number 4 never lie to me. I can easily tell what you are thinking. Plus, you're both too stupid and easy to read for deception."

"What the hell just happened?" Shirou asked while feeling pain.

"Gale Hammer of pain.", Kiritsugu explained while sipping his tea. "Genmu injures his opponent. While injured he places a curse on them. When a trigger is activated the injury is repeat with greater strength use the victim and surround energy as fuel. No matter how they flee, if they are near air, he can hurt them from far away. The downside is he can't cast another spell due to require focus on the target and the large mana drain on the first punch."

Kiritsugu looked at Genmu with questioning look.

"Can you please release my son. I doubt you more to just show off."

"Fine, Kerry. But if he does or say anything stupid, that's on him." He sighed. "Release."

And another bop on Shirou head.

"Ow!"

"Was that really necessary?"

"Just to remind the twerp not to piss of mages, especially when he's so stupid. I mean come on Kerry! When the hell are you going to bother teaching the kid magecraft?"

"Why are you so interested?", Kiritsugu asked. Genmu may be a perv, but he was a calculating perv. The man never does anything unless he was obligated or benefited. "I don't plan on teaching him Magecraft. I intend to give that boy a normal life."

"Please, you're just trying to forget.", Genmu retorted. "Just because you despaired, doesn't mean he will."

Shirou was even more perplexed. The stranger, Genmu, was trying to convince his day to teach him to be a mage!

"Right.", Genmu said. "Before we get to business, let's have some privacy."

Kiritsugu widened his eyes. "Don't-!"

Before shirou reacted, Genmu snapped his fingers. " _ **Sleep.**_ "

Feeling woozy Shirou quickly lost consciousness and plopped on the mat.

"You.", Kiritsugu was livid. He wanted to just shoot the man but knew he would be risking Shirou safety in the crossfire.

He knew it and Genmu knew it.

"Talk."

"Alright Kerry, I'll talk.", Genmu answered in a professional manner. Kiritsugu knew from experience that the man always changes demeanor when working. Just like him.

"I'm here to collect on those three offers. Specifically, the second offer."

"You,", Kiritsugu barely contained his rage. "You and the Market strong arm me into your services, promising to keep my family safe. But you failed to deliver. Iri is dead. Maiya too. And Ilya is gone. All my hopes, and wish were for nothing. The only thing they could help is raising that poor boy to be a better person than me."

"Too bad Kerry, but Shirou here is already a mage before you adopted him.", Genmu said casually.

Kiritsugu felt a sledgehammer smash his thoughts.

"What?"

How can that be?

That's impossible.

Unless.

"What did they do?", he asked. But he knew this was their handiwork.

"Finally going to listen to huh?" genmu retorted. "Fine I'll tell but I going to have to start at the beginning."

Kiritsugu nodded his head and urged the man to start.

"Remember that contract you signed with us?", Genmu asked. Kiritsugu nodded. "Well, turns its related to the second offer."

"I remember you mentioning it." The mage Killer recalled. "But every time I tried asking you said it was currently classified until the board said so."

"Correct. But now it is time to continue with the offer or in this case your assignment."

Kiritsugu sensed another annoying contingency from the Market. Genmu straighten himself and he began emitting an aura of calculating professionalism.

Looking at the operative he began.

"Kiritsugu Emiya," Genmu started. "The first task was your recruitment and service to the Thaumaturgical Elucidation Market. Since your employment, although underhanded and brutal, you have completed every investment deal the Market has done to secure during the Holy Grail War."

Genmu wait of Kiritsugu's retort.

"In other word, you guys have been betting on what was happening during the entire war."

"Correct."

Genmu took out several files before continuing.

"However, after you successfully defeated Kirei Kotomine, you soon went and destroy the Holy Grail. This dealt a severe blow in our accumulated profits. If E hadn't made the bet that you would do such a thing and sold those stocks the Mages Association ahead of time, The Market wouldn't have had enough strength to defend against the Association and Church's attack."

"Wait I thought the Market Attack the Association. Are saying it's the other way around?"

"No, you are correct to assume we attack them. Afterall, our stocks that were sold dealt a crippling blow to their finances and infrastructure. Making it easier for us to attack them. I merely saying that the Market had adequate resources to defend ourselves before I came here."

"So, what? You're here to collect on my debt? Too bad but I have nothing. Even my Magic Crest is inadequate, and the Grail probably cursed it. So, what could you take as interest? My house? My Life?"

Genmu said nothing only glancing at the sleeping Shirou.

Kiritsugu instantly took out his Contender when he realized what Genmu was implying.

Unperturbed at the gun to his head, Genmu kept talking.

"Normally we would take everything and ruin you. But E said you were already ruined and that you were protected by the other two tasked given to you."

"What are they?", He asked Genmu. His finger was itching at the trigger.

Genmu looked at his friend with a blank expression.

"Your second task is to diligently teach your son, Shirou Emiya, magecraft, pass on your Magic Crest to him, and leave his education and care to me should you succumb to your curse."

Kiritsugu couldn't believe his ears.

He was being forced to teach Shirou how to be a mage. And Genmu was warning him not to half ass the job either. Every single part of that order was beyond Absurd.

Teaching Shirou magecraft was bad, butt he could be persuaded to.

Leaving Genmu in charge of his education was insane, but his begrudgingly admitted the man was a better teacher than him.

But Passing on his Magic Crest!

"No way."

"Rejected."

"Didn't you hear me, Gen? I said no."

"And I'm saying hell no to your no Kerry. This is not something you can reject easily. You should realize what you signed up for when you told the boy you were a mage. You know the rules of our world. Secrecy from common sense. If the other factions find out about the boy and he wasn't a mage, they'll kill or worse brand him with the Sealing Designation that haunted your father"

Damn the guy knew where it hurt.

"Besides, I am not done explaining." Genmu continued as he moved the Contender to the side. "Should accept this task or force Operative Fuujin to initiate plan B, the Market shall proceed in rescuing your daughter and acquire the Einzbern magecraft for the Emiyas."

"W-what?", Kiritsugu was disbelieving his ears. "What did you say?"

Genmu face relaxed slightly.

"It's simple, Kerry," Genmu explained. "Teach your son proper magecraft, as well as the unorthodox and the Market, will aid you in rescuing illya."

Again, Kiritsugu was unable to comprehend what Genmu said.

They were going to help him get his daughter back.

But only if he accepted this deal.

He knew the Market rarely screwed people over, but…

"It's impossible.", Kiritsugu resigned. "The Castle is protected by an impenetrable Bounded Field, Evil Spirits, Wolves and was severe blizzard. I could get in easy in my prime but now. And the Market isn't as strong as it used to be. In ten year, it will be all but disbanded. How the hell ae you going to go against the most illustrious Family in the Holy Grail War?"

Genmu took out a folder and gave it too Kiritsugu. "Ever heard of the Ainsworth Massacre?"

"Yeah, I have.", Kiritsugu answered as he looked over the file. "Ainsworth was an elite family. Between the Einzbern and Edelfelt names. Although their skills were lesser, their practical application was top notch. The entire family's death had been a puzzle for the Mages Association, due to all the defenses still up. No one knew kind of monster slaughtered an entire…"

Kiritsugu trailed of before a sudden realization assault his every being. He felt a growing terror now at the implication.

"So,", Genmu asked Kiritsugu while preparing a Geis scroll and blood pen. Kiritsugu knew what the man wants. "What's your answer, Kerry?"

* * *

 **15 hours later**

"I think I really hate you now!", Kiritsugu was yelling with unusual show of emotion. He was beating the idiot next as they were walking toward the Einzbern Castle.

"Come on, Kerry lighten up." The idiot retorted. "Aren't you glad we get to see you darling daughter?"

"I be happier, if we really didn't have use this plan.", Kiritsugu complained. "How the hell did you create a hole in their bounded field anyway?"

"You got to thank Grandpa acht for his tea." Genmu said. "It was easy thanks to him."

"Yeah, Old man Acht may be crafty, but that stubborn pride must have blinded him to how other people worked."

Kiritsugu looked at Genmu." Tracker in his tea?"

"That and we already had the area scouted in case we want to get rid of them."

Kiritsugu nodded. "Still, I don't if this plan is necessary. Personally, I think it complete overkill."

"This coming from a guy who blew up a hotel in Fuyuki."

"fair enough."

They now were the security was most vulnerable. Taking their equipment, the duo looked at each other.

"Shall we, Kerry?", Genmu asked. He hands the device to Kiritsugu.

"We shall." Kiritsugu said emotionlessly.

And he pressed the trigger.

* * *

 **Illyasviel POV**

Illya still kept waiting for her father to come home.

She had given up on her mother's return. Even as an 8-year old she knew the trait of the Einzbern Homunculi. She confirmed her mother's death. And the man who killed her.

What she couldn't comprehend was why he father supposedly betrayed the Einzberns like Acht said.

She pleaded to be with her father, but the Elder head kept denying her request.

Worse was the harsh training and modification to her body.

Because of her mother's death, she is forced to be the next Holy grail.

The servant estimated it would take a year to turn her into the lesser grail vessel and make her lose her ability to age and mature.

Everyday she was forced to train and lose her humanity. And every day she was forcing to give up hope and hate her father for abandoning her.

As she hopelessly walks to her room to cry to sleep, she suddenly heard something loud.

 **BOOM!**

The castle suddenly vibrated.

 **BOOM!**

Again!

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

This time three times.

The tremor and explosion kept happen at a five-minute interval. She opened her doo to get to safety when her sight stopped at her bed.

"Daddy?"

Yes, it was her father. The face. The smell. That smile. She couldn't believe it, but it was him.

"Hey Illya," her father said. "I'm sorry I'm late."

And like that, she ran to him and hugged her father crying.

Kiritsugu had to thank Genmu for giving him this chance.

Illya looked up at her father "What took you so long? I did you leave me? What happened to Mommy?"

"Illya," Kiritsugu said. "Listen, this was what happened."

* * *

 **20 minutes later**

"So, I now have a younger brother!?", Illya asked excitedly. Her were filled with tears of sorrow from the news, but the mention of anew family member lessened her grief.

"Yeah," Kiritsugu answered. "His name is Shirou. I adopted him and made him my Emiya heir."

"But why?", Illya tilted her head. "Shouldn't I be the one to get your crest? Why give it to a young normal boy."

"W-well…", Kiritsugu stammered. "That was actually part of the bargain my company made with me to get a chance to get here."

Illya saw her father's embarrassment. She suddenly sensed something.

"Daddy," she asked initiatively. "Did you do something like cheating?"

"What? No! No. I didn't do anything like cheat." Kiritsugu. Denied. "My coworker did."

"In fact, illya, he's here in the castle right now.", Kiritsugu looked at his daughter with a serious expression. "Illya listen to me. When I introduce you to him don't sign anything Okay? I may cheat sometimes, but that guy is big meanie and pervert cheater, worse than daddy. Be suspicious, but you can count on him."

"Okay daddy!" illya smiled. She will be cautious of that bad man.

As on cue, Genmu barged in the room, but he was flung there.

"Hey, Kerry," the salesman saw Kiritsugu and grinned. "Good. Grab your daughter and we haul our ass outa here!"

" **EMIYAAAAAAAAAA!** "

Like a thunderous roar, Old man Acht followed suit into the room. Accompanying him were Illya's personal maids Liz and Sella.

"You have no right to being here, traitor." The head of the Einzberns glowered. "Leave now or the full wrath of the Einzberns shall be upon you!"

"Yeah, not going to happen gramps", Genmu stood up and dusted his suit. "Here what will happen. You'll release Kerry and Illya to go to Japan. There Kerry will spend as much with his little girl with as much lifespan he has. In exchange, you get to send observers with us to teach the little princess and prepare for the holy Grail War ten years from now."

Genmu then took out a Geis scroll.

"Wait, what do you mean Holy grail War?" Kiritsugu asked. He didn't like what was hearing.

"Yeah Kerry. By destroying the grail, you stopped a disaster bigger than the Fire, but the magical energies were backed up. Causing the leyline to be unstable, as a result the Market technician estimate the 5th war to occur in 10 years."

Genmu looked at Acht. But Kiritsugu saw he was looking at the Golem with loathing. "Which was why you were putting the little lady through such harsh training. You knew the Grail was tainted but didn't care anyway. And that caused many lives to be changed."

"So, here's what going to be the choice gramps", Genmu threatened. "Sign there and ensure the Einzberns getting double chance at the Third Magic. Or you don't sign. And you try to stop us a you deal with something worse than a barrage of tactical targeting missiles capped with jewel magic and curses from the holy grail itself!"

Kiritsu knew they were fire magical missiles, but not too that degree. And Genmu was going to unleash something worse. No one is that desperate or insane!

Wait.

Of course, they would be. He was part of the freaking Market.

Acht was thanking same thing too." Double?"

"Yeah, double,", Genmu jerked his head at Kiritugu." Kerry here took on an adoptive so/ apprentice who inherited his Magic Crest and is going to be taught magecraft by him, me, and you and the best resources the Market can afford. Think about it. You get two prized mages for the War. And should the boy win you could marry of the Einzbern girl to him after removing the Grail from her body, which I believe you already did."

"Marry?" Illya looked at Kiritsugu.

"It's what Mommy and Daddy did." Kirisugu answered embarrassed. "You'll learn when you're older."

Kiritsugu was confused at the turn of events. He had thought they would smuggle Illya out of the castle, not Negotiate with the Einzberns.

"I'd hurry if I were you, otherwise the Einzeberns will join the Ainsworths at the Market's hand."

That cemented Acht choice.

Reluctantly, he signs the scroll and gave it to Genmu. "Liz, Sella go."

""Yes, Lord Acht.""

Both maids hurried to pack up their things and the necessary component for educating the young mistress.

Acht looked at Genmu. "Pray you aren't deceiving me fool."

"What? In fixing your you Mess from the third war." Genmu smiled. "Kerry isn't the only cheater here. And don't worry, we pay for the damages."

With that, Acht left them. Alone in the were a father and daughter, their two maids and the sleazy salesman.

"I can't believe it." Kiritsugu said. "You just out played the head of the Einzberns. I don't know whether you're a genius or stupid."

"Well you'll hate what I'm about to do." Genmu as he took out something from his coat…

"What?"

…. And fired at Illya.

The room was quiet until Kiritsugu roared. "YOUUU!"

"Whoa there, Kerry! Look. Look! She's fine."

True enough, Illya was alright! The bullet wound was healed quickly!

Kiritsugu looked at his daughter. She was fine. He looked at Genmu with hostility. "Why?"

"A Standard nutrition and healing bullet." Genmu explained. "I fired her with enough dosage to help repair the damage the old fart inflicted on her. Once we go to Japan, I actually do proper treatment of to increase her fight ability and lifespan."

"She'll be a normal girl in terms of longevity." Genmu smiled. "But the dosage I give is for something else."

Ignoring the groups gaze, Genmu got started. He flung several spinning top and crow feather and dropped 5 red ink bottles. Then, he forms precise hand movements for 5 minutes before he was done.

When he was done, they saw what the madman had drawn.

A summoning circle for a heroic Spirit!

He then took out a large sword with embedded obsidian.

"Now, let summon a Servant." Genmu said to them.

"What are you doing!?", Kiritsugu yelled. "Your forcing Illya to fight in that death match!"

"That was the agreement the old man signed." Genmu reasoned. "Here, I have to abide by the rules."

Kirtsugu took the scroll and sure enough, it was true. In exchange for accepting Genmu terms, Acht demanded Illya summoned her Servant before going to Japan.

Looking at the girl he gestured. "Go on Illya."

Illya looked at her father for guidance. Seeing her faceKiritsugu smile, before he nodded.

Illya then took a step to the circle and said the word will channel mana into the circle while Genmu held the cards with the incantation:

" _ **For the elements silver and iron.**_ "

Her body pore magic into the circle o begin.

" _ **The Foundation Stone and the Archduke of pacts."**_

The circle pulsed as the spell began taking effect.

" _ **And for my Great Master Schweinorg. Close the Four Gates. Come forth from the crown and follow the forked- road leading to the Kingdom."**_

Once she does this she can be with her father and younger brother.

" _ **Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Repeat five times. But when each is filled destroy it. Set."**_

Acht was observing from a far wondering what was happening.

" _ **Heed my words. My will creates your body. And your sword creates my destiny."**_

Illya felt her body burn, But the heat felt pleasant and she kept chanting.

" _ **If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason them answer me."**_

Kiritsugu was see his daughter grow from a two-year-old form to develop into an 8-year-old body.

" _ **I hereby swear that I shall all that is good in the world."**_

Genmu was smiling. All according to plan.

" _ **That I shall defeat all evil in the world."**_

Now for the crossroads.

" _ **And then let Thine eyes be clouded in the fog of turmoil and chaos."**_

Kiritsugu widened his eyes. Genmu was intending to have Illya summon **That** Servant!

" _ **Thou, who are trapped in a cage of Madness."**_

Before he could act, Kiritsugu felt a black feather pierce his neck.

" _ **And I, The Summoner, who holds thy Chains!"**_

He couldn't move his body as he looked with worry and fear.

" _ **Seventh heaven clad in the Great Words of power."**_

Illya was almost done. Just what was that idiot thinking!

" _ **From the Binding Circle."**_

Genmu took his gun to prepare for the worse.

" _ **Thou Guardian of the scales!**_ "

And with a flash the circle had summoned a Servant.

A large giant of a man. With iron gray skin and monstrous muscles. He had Black, long, lion mane hair. His face was with a hardened angry look. His eyes, one red, one yellow, radiated rage, sorrow, and hope. He wore nothing except metal bands on his wrists and ankles and a metal plated skirt.

"Now Ilya, start talking to Berserker." Genmu urged.

Illya looked at the servant that radiated power. She didn't notice the command seals forming around her body.

Kiritsugu rush to Illya's side protecting her from the Servant. "What the hell did you make her Summon?"

"The Einzberns were going to summon him anyway." Genmu said. "I just did the work for them. From the looks of her body they already enhanced it to deal with the burden. Add her treatment and she'll be a tough cookie to beat."

"Illya what to you see when you look at Berserker?", Genmu asked.

"Power.", she responded with awe.

"And what else?" Genmu urged.

"Warmth." Illya replied, awestruck when she touched the hero's hand. "Just like Daddy."

"What?", Kiritsugu could help be embarrassed. Her daughter saw him like that!

"That's right. Illya you father is sick. I'm sorry but even I can't heal him. All I can do is buy you some time" Genmu said sadly. "But I want you to understand. The spirit is your partner, your ally. He will protect you and fight on battle, but only if you give him a home. He is the symbol of what your father was. So even should Kiritsugu die. You will not be alone. Shirou will take Kiritsugu position, but Berserker will be the guide."

Illya had them unconsciously contract the agreement with Berserker. Berserker nodded his head and then Disappeared.

"He vanished!" Illya exclaimed.

"He merely dematerialized sweetie." Kiritsugu explained. "It's like he turned into air to save energy."

"Oh."

"Come on Illya." Kiritsugu hugged and carried his daughter behind him. "Let go home."

"Okay daddy!", Illya smiled. Liz and Sella followed both happy but in their own way.

"Good all this happy ending crap has been completed." Genmu interrupted. "Only the third task will be started once we go home."

"And what's that?" Kiritsugu didn't like the sound of that.

"I live with you guys!" Genmu said with that shit eating grin.

Kiritsugu was certain now.

If the world's evil doesn't kill him.

Chances are the rage he felt for this imbecile would.

END

* * *

 **Well That's the prologue. I made the market because overall the association is a school/ government and the Holy Church is the church. The Oc aren't the main characters. just the one being writeten about. This will take longer than the first story. so PM me your thoughts or review.**


	2. Chapter 1 Witch noble Shrine

**Well, This is Hirem. First this Story will take longer than Bane King. I do not own Fate/stay night. Just the OC and some spells. All other character are from Nasu and urobochi. This story is just a what-if that tries to be as close to cannon. Forgive the Grammer errors. They be correct in the Summer.**

 **Begin!**

 **Mage Association- Clock Tower After the 4** **th** **Holy Grail war. Night**

The Clock Tower.

The HQ of the largest organization of Magecraft. Its school and governing body. Less paranoid than Atlas, and less closed off than the Wandering Sea. This institution represents the power and Mystery of the magical world. Any distinguished Mage family or mage starting out, if they want to secure their standing and pursue Magecraft align here.

With the emergence of the Market, all unaffiliated freelancer mages, ultimately get work from them and by proxy the Clock Tower.

For centuries, this institution has never experienced an act of hostile aggression against itself. Even the hostility of the Church was cordial.

But the same couldn't be said with the Market.

Because the market supports the freelancers, it could cut on the Mages Association hold on them and gave the Market its own army.

As such due to the Market following different policies from the Clock Tower, both sides have often been at odds with one another.

The Association focusing on the secrecy, development, and progression(regression) of magecraft.

The Market guarding magecraft and using it to make a profit. That profit often being Magecraft and even the modern magicians' services.

Again, driving a wedge between the two.

Because somehow the newly established market had been able to get Kaleidoscope and Blue to help develop advanced magical gear along with other Sealing Designations.

At night, after the students have left for home and the teachers remain to grade exams a lone figure stood at the entrance of the Clock Tower.

It was a beautiful short youth of androgynous appearance. With purple hair that was waist length and golden eye, they looked at the HQ of Magecraft and smiled.

They were waiting the Atlas academy uniform and going to their left breast pocket removed a pocket watch.

This watch had the symbols of the Wandering sea etched on its gold surface. Opening it to check the time, they nodded their head and clicked it twice.

And vanished.

 **The next day 12:00pm.**

"This is an outrage!"

"A hostile threat!"

"An insult!"

And even more complaints and arguing.

It wasn't unusual. All around the room are the most prestigious Lords and Professors of the Mages Association. Everyone of have gathered here to this meeting room to discuss their next course of action.

Why? Because the association had been attacked!

And in just one night!

Looking at the security footage and images projected by the familiars and every investigative magecraft they could, showed the culprit.

That same purple figure taking out a watch. Then, disappearing from their sight before appearing 33 minutes later. Then thy took a cab to the nearest hotel.

They tried pursuing them in the morning, but all that left was the Atlas institution's uniform.

The culprit was the Atlas institute!

While the more radical, and hot-headed Lords called for retribution, the ones with cooler heads began paying attention.

"Is it really Atlas?"

"What're you talking about? Of course, it them, or better yet some fake or one of those clowns got permission to leave."

BAM!

Before one of the calmer Lords could respond, the door to the meeting was slammed open!

What came was one of the aids wearing a frantic pale look.

Catching his breath, the aid calmed down and with salute, howled the news.

"Atlas has been robbed!"

Silence fell at the news before panic spread.

First the Clock Tower. Now Atlas. What next the wandering Sea?!

BAM!

Another aid was panting after running to the meeting panting." The… Wandering…. Sea's…. been…. Attacked!"

This time everyone was screaming with a panic. For the first time since its founding, the Mages Association had been dealt a devastating blow to it ego.

All three branches have been attacked, and they're busy arguing over who did it.

"How did they do it?", Suddenly, a calm voice echoed through the room.

It was The Association Director.

Or to be more accurate the blank faceless Golem transmitting the Director's voice. Because the Director had been the oldest Mage and with the most power, he always stayed hidden and only communicated with the lower division with a remote proxy. This time he was communicating with a simple blank faced golem with a mirror the size and shape of a human face wearing a black academic robe.

But his question did calm hem down and made them all think.

With haste they took the messages of Atlas and the Wandering Sea and with a special seal, projected the image of what the other branches recorded.

From the Atlas letter record showed the image of the purple haired golden eyed youth entering the institute before disappearing.

The wandering Sea reported the same youth entering their docks, disappearing and reappearing before they escaped.

It was the same with their surveillance.

But the only difference was they were dressed differently.

Atlas broke into the clock Tower. Clock Tower did the same to the Wandering Sea. And the Sea robbed Atlas.

What was stolen was standard research from each division but nothing they couldn't replicate in a few years.

No, wait. There was something of importance stolen. In fact, why hit all three?!

The meeting continues for 3 days before someone realized what was up.

The Market had tricked them!

They didn't know how or why, but somehow the Market hand humiliated the Association.

Long story short, in just a few weeks, TEM was attacked by the Mages Association.

And they barely survived.

 **Emiya Manor**

Shirou Emiya was what many housewives call a jackpot catch.

With auburn red hair the color of vermillion and golden eyes combined with his adorable boyish face and serious expression it won't be denied he'll grow up handsome.

As the adopted son of the Emiya family, Shirou found that he was the only one who was deemed responsible and competent at housework.

Well, it was a given considering the alternative he thought as he looked at the other occupant of the living room table. He compartmentalized each person reasons for pushing the duty of cook, cleaner, and general maid onto him for the past month.

Kiritsugu Emiya. His adoptive father and the man who inspired him to be a mage and hero. Because of the Fire and due to the man naturally confessing eating mainly junk food on jobs, his body is incapable of doing such tasks.

But that was okay. Afterall Shirou was learning magecraft from his father, the maids and the other resident.

He was enjoying his breakfast while laughing at the amusing scene of the high school girl who joined them.

Taiga Fujimura or Fuji-nee. Granddaughter of a yakuza. She comes here to visit his father. Possibly due to a crush on him. It didn't take long for Shirou to understand that besides fighting and teaching, his big sister was a violent, childish idiot.

Well it was preferable compared to having her wreck the house.

Still Shirou wished that she wasn't arguing with the other girl the table over the spot between Kiritsugu and were he sat.

Illyasviel von Einzbern. That was the name of his new older sister. Well she should be his older sister.

Apparently, she suffered a genetic birth defect when she was younger. The cure was a procedure that was simple but costly. But thankfully they managed to negotiate an alternative form of pay.

He recalled the first time seeing Illya.

" _Ehh, an older sister?"_

" _That's right, Shirou." Kiritsugu said with a smile. "From on, you'll have an older sister. Be a good boy and listen to her and keep her safe, okay."_

 _Shirou looked at the young girl who was only a foot shorter than him._

 _Snow white hair and milky skin. And red eyes with a hint of brown._

 _She was an exquisite porcelain and Shirou had an urge to help her._

 _So, he just nodded his he dumbly stared at them._

 _A happy family._

 _And he was a part of it._

With that thought, he was smacked upside the head by his cooking partner.

"Pay attention fool!"

Shirou winced at before realizing his might've chopped his fingers is Sella hadn't caught him.

Sella was a maid from the Einzberns, the family that his dad was married to. She was also Illya personal maid, tutor and protector. From the moment he met her Sella always displayed the bare minimum of politeness laced with hostility. This increased when she saw him work, and somehow, she seemed to dislike even more. Genmu joked that Shirou was a better maid than Sella so jealousy was the reason.

Shirou barely believed the man's joke. Still Sella had been a huge help in taking care of the house.

Unlike her sister, who sitting on the other side of the table enjoying his cooking.

Liz was Sella twin. But unlike Sella, she was in a word lazy. She can barely do any housework and frankly didn't understand why she was hired.

Ironically, she was considered _his_ maid.

But he didn't mind the maid's lack of skill and ethic, but that only pissed Sella off.

"Man, another day of Shirou's breakfast!"

Lastly was the man who helped Shirou in convincing his dad along with Fuji-nee, to teaching him magecraft.

Genmu Fuujin. Appearing in living in his simple plain pajamas, was the person he had to thank.

However, Shirou couldn't understand feeling something familiar about him.

He generally liked Genmu and knew that he and Kiritsugu were partners at work. But the man was slightly eccentric.

Alright he admitted it. He thought the guy was a lazy, sneaky, twisted pervert.

Kiritsugu himself warned him that Genmu was, from a certain point of view, the most dangerous mage in all of Fuyuki.

However, he was seeing contrary otherwise.

The man was moody, flirtiest and didn't do a single bit of housework.

When Shirou asked why Genmu was staying, Kiritsugu said that he owed the guy a favor and a ton of money.

When he asked a week ago, three days after Illya moved in, Genmu showed him the bill. He thought he would have fainted on the spot.

 _I mean come on! 17 zeroes! That's almost highway robbery!_

Well, the guy was nice enough to let them keep living with him. Even if he could Repo their house. It would take them generations to pay him off. Even with Old man Raiga's help.

"A wonderful morning all!", Genmu cheered. "Mm. Cooking from Shirou, yum!"

"Morning." Kiritsugu muttered. He continued his knowing the impending migraine.

"Morning, Uncle Gen!", Illya exclaimed while she and Taiga pulled at each other's cheeks.

Liz just nodded her head while Sellla ignore him.

"Morning, Uncle Gen," Shirou said. "How was your sleep?"

"Terrible. I dreamt I was enjoying a threesome with two hot sisters and getting on. But it changed into coming back to my stinking dead-end job."

Genmu showed a look of true displeasure.

Shirou shook his head with smile and a light blush. Genmu often spouted bouts of adult content early in the morning, showing his drowsiness before beginning the day.

When Shirou was done he joined everyone and after Kiritsugu settled Illya and Taiga's fight, they finally were all seated.

Kiritsugu at the head of the table. Illy to his right while Taiga to his left.

Shirou sat down next to Illya.

Genmu was next to Taiga along with the maids.

They enjoyed this quiet breakfast before Shirou heard Genmu's voice." Shirou?"

"Y-yes, Uncle?" Shirou responded. He saw Genmu look at him solemnly. That was strange.

"How's your back, any problems?" Genmu looked at him clearly. Taiga and Illya looked both for an answer.

"Nothing much. It's a bit achy but it'll pass." Shirou answered. This made everyone relieved. Even Kiritsugu who was looking at both Shirou and Genmu.

"See Kerry, the kid's fine. Now we can begin!", Genmu said to Kiritsugu. Who felt his stomach tie into knots on the impending task.

Shirou was perplexed at the statement before he realized what Genmu meant.

Tomorrow was Saturday and he and Illya were finally going to learn magecraft.

 **2 days ago.**

" _Are we really going through with this?_ _ **",**_ _Kiritsugu asked his more optimistic partner. Genmu merely chuckled as he and Shirou were lying on straw mats awaiting the procedure to happen._

" _Of Course," Genmu assured him. He had set up the shed that kept Irisviel stable as a Temporary workshop. Taking out the necessary equipment and awaiting of the perfect conditions for the procedure was necessary. "You may have half-assed the security of the manor, but until the renovations are done, I can only use this place to work with."_

 _Kiritsugu wasn't completely relieved. He never knew what the man was capable of._

 _It contrasts Shirou was excited, but perplexed. He was going to see real magecraft. Still this did not suppress his Anxiety._

" _Hey Genmu," Genmu's harsh glare scared Shirou." I mean Uncle."_

" _Yes, Shirou?", Genmu asked, his eyes were back to their flippant warmth._

" _What are we doing lying done shirtless?"_

 _True, both father and son were lying on the mats with only their pant on. But bizarre addition were they both had markings resembling circuits all around their bodies._

" _Well Shirou, what I'm about is a difficult but necessary procedure." Genmu explained as he crushed bones, grounded herbs and lit incense from his briefcase. "I'm going to transfer your dad's Magic Crest into you."_

 _Genmu opened another compartment in to brief case to take out a strange gyroscopic paperweight._

 _Magic Crest?_

" _Yep, his Magic Crest." Genmu continued. "See kid, mages are a selfish, cold, heretical lot. But they have one trait of Humanity that is admirable. The pursuit and inheritance of knowledge."_

" _Oh."_

" _Simply put it kid. This is basically your trial by fire. You want to magecraft?"_

 _Shirou nodded._

" _Then take it like a man!" With that Genmu began the spell._

 _Kiritsugu felt something off. "Hey Gen, What you-?!"_

 _Both father and son felt intense pain as if thousands of iron needles coated with electricity pierced their pores. That pain was supplemented with the sensation of something being taken from Kiritsugu and being given to Shirou._

 _Kiritsugu felt the sensation end, but the ache was still there. Genmu quickly went held his head to give him a drink in a ceramic bowl._

 _It tasted like mud, grass and peppers, but Kiritsugu suddenly felt strength return to him._

 _And not just that, he felt his eroded Magic circuits recovering or at least slowing their atrophy._

" _Keep drinking it, Kerry." Genmu let him hold the bowl and continued his treatment of Shirou. "That potion won't heal your curse, but it will buy you time and recover some strength."_

 _Kiritsugu looked at his partner, who surprisingly had a look of concern. "You knew?"_

" _That you are running out of time and dying?" Genmu looked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I figured."_

" _When?"_

" _When I came to collect the 2_ _nd_ _favor. I saw how sickly you looked. You may fool most mages and doctors. But to a former Market salesman, it was obvious."_

" _So Shirou?", Kiritsugu looked at his son who was still feeling the agony as that electricity was surging into his body. Kiritsugu looked his son then Genmu with concern._

" _He's done inheriting your part of the Magic Crest."_

 _Genmu began placing heavy stone slabs al over Shirou's body. With each part covered, the pain and energy surge increased and Shirou screams grew. Genmu stuffed a cloth on Shirou's mouth to muffle the screaming and sprinkle bone powder and added another layer of heavy stones._

" _Wait. My Part?" Kiritsugu didn't like the way Genmu said it._

" _Yeah, your part." Genmu took out an apple from his box and began munching it. "It'll take three hours to be sure, but within that the entire Emiya Crest will be inherited."_

" _What are you up to?" Kiritsugu asked. "You and the Market only move when it benefits. Why would you want my Son to inherit my Crest even though he's not by blood?"_

" _Hold that thought." Genmu ignored Kiritsugu by taking another apple from the box. He then removed the cloth from Shirou's mouth before replacing it with the apple._

" _I told you. Teaching the boy magecraft was your job and I'm helping you. Part of the 3_ _rd_ _deal was that I complete the other two offers to the best of my ability. So long as I am not breaching my contract, I can do anything I want and tell you anything you need."_

 _Genmu plopped another stone slab onto the pile on top of Shirou. He also covered Shirou's head with slabs like a tent and covering it. He poured a bottle of sapphire liquid and the surges faded and the pile was a stable light._

" _He won't hear us for a while. This pile will suppress the rejection and improve compatibility as best they can. Everything else will be up to him."_

 _Genmu took out some bottle of sake and offered Kiritsugu a cup._

" _So, Kerry, what do want to know?"_

 **Saturday**

Shirou, Illya and Kiritsugu were together with Genmu, Liz and Sella inside the mansion dojo. Genmu had brought some human shaped mannequins with hollow indentions.

Everyone of them were perplexed at what Genmu was up to. They had seen him use cheap knock off golem for construction and renovation of the mansion defenses, but all three of them felt they were going to lose a part of their sanity with what this loon had planned today.

"Well before we start the first lesson, I want the three of you to do me a little favor." Genmu proceeded to give the three family members a slip of paper.

"Sorry." Shirou asked curiously. What did these slips have to do with Magecraft?

"Simple. After I read my paper, Kerry will say his then you and finally Illya.", Genmu explained with a bit of embarrassment. "I accidently set up these passwords when preparing the Train course. Worse was that I could redo the job, but that would take months, and lack time."

"With that out of the way, let 'do this!" The assistant tutor exclaimed excitedly. "Cool dude!"

Suddenly around the floor was a magic circle with various lines and symbols changing radiating energy. On the walls were smaller circle rotating and revolve around a larger circle like the floor.

Genmu looked Kiritsugu with urgency. "We got a 180 second interval between passwords. We miss it it'll take longer to reset, Kerry!"

Kiritsugu looked at his password and instantly blanched. _Really!?_

"Hurry man!"

"Yeah, Dad."

"Please, Daddy."

Kiritsugu felt like he trapped with Kirei in a hotel.

 _Damn you Genmu! You'll pay for this!_

Kiritsugu steeled himself to say the password.

"Sexy Dandy."

When words came out of his mouth not only did the circles shine brighter, but his children had their mouth wide with shock.

They suddenly realized what Genmu seemed to have planned. They learn magecraft, but he gets to humiliate them.

"Next is Shirou. Come on hurry it up." Genmu said with expectation. Shirou noticed he had his fingers in a snapping position.

Gulping some saliva, it was Shirou's turn.

"Idiot Playboy!" He said with more volume than he intended.

The circles shined brighter. Genmu smiled, but this time he was shaking. His eye radiated something hungry, fierce.

Worse he was looking at Illya.

Seeing the salesman's looked everyone from the maids the father and son were prepared to do their worst if the made a move.

"Hehehehe. Come on Illya-chan, just say the password." Genmu said slobbering he was wiggling his fingers in the air. "Say or all the magical energy we gathered will go boom."

What!?

This made everyone inch closer to Genmu to strike.

Illya didn't learn about reproduction yet so she didn't the implication of Genmu's behavior. What scared her that he almost looked like a monster with how he looked at her like meat.

Worse, if she doesn't say it, they'll all die!

Illya nervously looked at her password. Her looked confused.

What was wrong with this phrase?

"Magical Girl?"

Then everything shattered.

Literally, the light shattered, and everything went to normal. No lights. No circles. No magical anything.

Shirou was disappointed at the result.

"Hey, what happened?" Illya asked with a pout. "Are you a fake?"

"How dare you, Illya-chan?", Genmu asked indignantly. "Of course, it worked. Otherwise, we'd all be dead. All my calculations pointed to two options when testing this theory. Success or death."

"Wait. You risked the lives of my kids just to validate a theory!?", Kiritsugu yelled in anger. "What the hell were thinking Gen? Are really honoring our agreement or just toying with me?!"

At that Genmu's eye turned cold. While Kiritsugu was unfazed, but Shirou and Illya felt the room freeze and felt like a beastly demon was in front of them.

"First of all, I will always honor our deal. It is part of my Origin. Second, I told you three to quickly say those passwords so that we may begin."

Taking a breath from a few minutes, Genmu calmed down before the visage of a lewd, idiot pervert appeared before them with a smile. "Though you weren't wrong in believing I was messing with you. I still can't believe you said it with a straight face Kerry! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHAHAAAAHAHAHAH!"

Genmu was so much that he was rolling on the floor clutching his stomach.

"Liz. Sella." Kiritsugu ordered. "Until he calms down, Beat him."

"Yes, Master Kiritsugu!"

"Got it."

Shirou and Illya could barely process the flow of events. They didn't know what shocked them more.

Their father ordering someone to be beaten.

The maids listening to him and not them.

Our that Genmu was still laughing loudly while Liz and Sella began beating him hard with iron clubs.

Were they really going to learn magecraft?

 **59 beating later.**

Genmu had finally calmed down. But this time, including his red tinted glasses, he also sported and an afro of large bumps.

"Are you calm now Gen? Because Shirou and Illya still think you screwed then into acting like idiots."

Kiritsugu looked at his partner as if daring him to prank them again.

Seeing that even Shirou and the cute Illya were staring at him like garbage he relented. Genmu stood and walked to a wall.

"Hey, Mr. Gen. What are doing?" Shiro asked him.

"Yeah, what trick are you pulling" Illya was also peeved. She was begging to see why her father warned her about him. Even if Shirou looked handsome angry it was sill unacceptable.

"You know you guys need to trust me a little." Genmu retorted as hem faced the three of them while the maid merely observed.

""" We trust you to screw with us all the time."""

All three had emotionless blank expression at Genmu.

"Damn, you really do not trust me." Genmu cried. "Well behold you peons! I will show my brilliance!"

"And how are going to do that in the dojo that cat train in?"

"Easy Illya-chan," Genmu knocked on the wall three times. "We use the space where she can't get to."

After the third knock, the wall began to fall. The entire room collapsed like a magic box. All the walls fell flat.

THUMP!

When they opened their eyes, they saw once again something incredible.

A boundless space with a sky resembling an astronomy planetarium. Below their feet the ground was a mirror that had microscopic magic circles and leylines, shining of stained-glass windows.

Shirou was at awe with the scene. Illya was amazed at how pretty the scene was. Kiritsugu was disturbed.

He knew Genmu related to resources, but this was beyond ridiculous!

The amount of resources to create this world should be staggering. And he did it by forcing three mages to say embarrassing phrases.

Unless…

"The Market had to spend a hefty penny to get both Kaleidoscope and Blue to aid in the creation of this realm." Genmu complained. "Luckily, I managed to acquire a prototype and finished product before the collapse."

The Magicians!

They helped them design this world!

No wonder Genmu was waiting for them to get this set up. He was preparing to synchronize the dimension with them!

"Welcome Emiya Family."

Genmu made a wave around the entire dimension. Like a salesman delivering a hook to a revolutionary product.

"To the Thaumaturgical Elucidation Market's Reverse scale Mirror Inversion Training ground!"

Genmu smiled and hidden by his shade, the light of progress glimmered.

"The Reflect Refrain"

 **Six Months later.**

"Ow!"

Shirou winced as he Barely dodged the blow of his opponent. He had been fighting him with both a projected sword and a reinforced sword for a while no, but he was still nowhere near succeeding.

His opponent was a Cobalt- black hair young man in his 20s. He wore a gentleman's suit with a dull gray suit vest and dark blue trench coat. He was looking at Shirou with Stern Blood red eyes with flecks of blue in them, as telling him to work harder. Taking his cane sword topped with a serpent swallowing a cobalt gem, he plunged his blade forward.

Shirou immediately dodged the blow coming from behind, but he barely had enough time to dodge it coming from his right.

He was a few feet away from him opponent. They were training inside the Colosseum Realm for practical lessons and Shirou was barely holding on.

Still it was an improvement to what he had to start with.

 **Six months ago**

" _The Reflect Refrain?"_

 _Kiritsugu said with his mouth wide open._

" _Yep Kerry. The Reflect Refrain. An artificial Parallel universe designed with the optimal condition s and time dilation for training future mages._ "

 _Genmu made an upward gesture. A slab of the floor the size of a dinner plate levitated. Looking at it the Emiya family saw that the disc had six pictures and their names._

 _The Frist picture was an image of a Roman colosseum with books._

 _An image of a sword stabbing a stone cube with black feathers and light casting shadows on a sundial-Shirou._

 _A snowy mountain inside a cup with two hourglasses on each side with wings-Illya._

 _A bullet inside an inverted cross made of clock hands surrounded by tied knots- Kiritsugu._

 _Finally, a set of scales with a man wielding a sword skull on side, and a naked woman wearing fruits on the other and a field of swords and flowers around them-Genmu._

 _The last one appeared black as if it was locked._

" _Hey Gen, what the hell are you plotting?"_

 _Before Kiritsugu could say another word, Genmu shushed him. Taking the silence to continue, he took out some papers._

 _And unrolled a very long speech._

" _This world is the pride and joy of the market's research, time, and successful heists and investment." Genmu coughed as if to emphasize attention._

" _Here we will learn Magecraft and magic as well as the history and theories of magic spells. We will learn the ancient craft of our noble houses."_

 _Genmu was reading lines as if bored, but the three family members could tell the smug look of his boring expression was just to get a rise out of them._

 _Wait._

 _Did he just say they stole this!?_

" _Each picture represents a room with the courses of ones magecraft. Because Kerry is ill, his realm is to be used in the education of Anti magic tactics and skills. Illya's realm will be where she will learn the Einzbern magecraft. The same for Shirou's Realm. The last Realm is forbidden and none of us have access to it."_

 _Shiro understood the gist of the beginning._

 _This place was a training ground for them to practice without disturbing the neighbors._

 _But he and Illya have their own Realms?_

 _That couldn't be right. Why would he have his own Realm?_

" _Every lesson unless stated otherwise, we will begin in my Realm. This realm will be used to drill the proper cultivation of magecraft into your puny bodies. Any questions?"_

" _UMM yea-" Shirou started._

" _Good. Cool Dude."_

 _Genmu then tapped his realm image and the world began to spin twist and flatten_

 _When everything went back to normal, they were in a fancy college classroom._

" _Here we will learn many of the spells of magecraft and the respective schools. You will each be given doll tutors during training."_

 _Now they were all sitting in desks. Genmu was stand in front of a chalk board wearing cliché teacher outfit._

" _You really are enjoying this, aren't you?", Kiritsugu said while he leans back on his chair. "Toying with us while still abiding by your contract."_

" _Yes, yes I do." Genmu admitted shamelessly. "But frankly, the two of them will need it. Even though 6 months in here equals a day outside, they'll need to be trained diligently in other fields. When they successfully reach six months normal time, they can begin train with you. Relax the setting were put on easy and normal respectively."_

 _Genmu looked at Liz and Sella. "I hope that satisfy you?"_

" _It is acceptable."_

" _Ditto."_

" _Well then, Miss Illya," Sella huffed and turned to her master with a smile." Shall we get started on your lesson."_

" _Okay, but..."_

" _What is it?", Sella asked worriedly._

" _How do we get there?"_

 _This was a valid point. According what Genmu said, Illya had he own train realm. But he neglected to tell them how to get there._

 _Genmu tossed something to Illya. Illya caught and saw it was a medallion with the mountain cup symbol." Just imbue magical power into that medallion and say your password and amount of people present. You can also send invites and request invitation to the other opened realms."_

 _Say the password? He can't mean…?_

" _Magical Girl 2?"_

 _BANG_

 _With that Illya and the maids vanished." Don't worry. I sent the doll tutors for her to her Realm already."_

" _Right." Kiritsugu sighed resonantly. He knew Illya was already ahead of Shirou, but that didn't decrease his worries._

 _Genmu looked at Shirou. "Kid I'm not going to lie to you. If we don't work fast, you make a piss poor mage."_

 _Shirou processed his words carefully, even when they weighed heavily. He wouldn't able to become a better mage._

 _But that didn't matter._

 _He would still work until he became as good as Kiritsugu._

" _Luckily, we are here.", Genmu as he gestured around them. Shirou was confused._

" _But you said I would make a poor mage."_

" _He said you would if we didn't work fast Shirou." Kiritsugu corrected. "Gen is just stating the fact, while omitting his solution."_

" _Exactly, Kerry." Genmu agreed. "Look around you Shirou. Where are we?"_

 _Shirou looked around. "A classroom?"_

" _No," Genmu shook his head. "We are inside another world were one year here equals just a day at home."_

" _Meaning I'll Have enough time to catch up." Shirou realized what Genmu was saying._

" _Bingo! In just one 1 month here. You might get the basics down. And then, we'll finally get to your curriculum."_

 _So Shirou spent first month in the Realm developing his basics. He learned about Magical Energy, proper breathing and his magic circuits, Elements, and general various systems of Magecraft._

 _Kiritsugu spent month teaching him the basics and proper breathing, while he visited Illya. So, he spent the rest with Genmu on general knowledge._

" _Good, you can circulate magical energy well. Now we begin the fun part." Genmu commented one time before revealing three coffins._

 _They were wooden and blank, but they had the words written in English:_

 _ **Witch.**_

 _ **Noble.**_

 _ **Shrine.**_

 _The last two sound good but was perplexed about the first. Was there a witch inside?_

" _Shirou be a pal and take us to your Realm."_

" _Got it."_

 _Shirou took out his medallion and recited his phrase. "Idiot Playboy 1."_

 _Instantaneously they were in his Realm._

 _A vast wasteland of rotating gears in the sky with changing day and night. Except for them and the three coffins there was nothing._

" _Now Shirou," Genmu started. "Inside these boxes are your magecraft tutor dolls. These dolls take the form of very special individual that were excellent in their field of magic."_

" _So, they teach me magic?"_

" _That's right. They'll teach the theoretical parts for the run and then go for the practical application."_

 _Genmu went to the box labeled Noble and kicked the lid open. "I almost forgot to tell you. Focus and pay attention to their lessons…"_

 _Something attacked Shirou from inside the box and the next thing he knew he on his back and a slender sword was aimed and his thought. Genmu was still warning him as if commenting the weather._

"… _otherwise you'll die."_

 **Present**

And here we are for the past six months in real time Shirou comes to this artificial dimension to train after school and on the weekends. He still played and hung with classmates, but mostly he worked with Kirtsugu Fuji-nee and Genmu with Kendo and Mage training.

Ever since day one, the Noble (what he calls his opponent), had been his sole training partner for the three months real time. He was the most brutal of the dolls teaching, but oddly enough also the one he could deal with.

"GUFF!"

While was distracted, the Noble somehow appeared behind Shirou's right flank. He then slashed upwards causing both the weapons out of his arms and kicked him down. When he looked, he was once again introduced to the Noble's sword tip.

"Sorry, was I distracted?", Shiro ask apologetically. The Noble looked at him for a few seconds before levitating his heath quickly and sheathing his sword. He then tapped the ground of the colosseum and Shirou felt something pound his head hard.

"Ow!" Looking up, he saw the Noble's cane recede from the small portal it came from. "So, that was a yes."

Shirou had been training with the three Dolls so he understood their intention despite the lack of speech.

 _You're still green to be loafing, Imbecile!_

With a huff the doll was instantly sealed into its box and sent back to his Realm. Taking its place was another Box.

The Witch.

Shirou soon felt nervous. He admitted something about the Witch scared him, but he couldn't understand. He felt more worry from her that the other two simply because he couldn't see why.

While the Noble was brutal in both practical and theoretical courses, Shirou could easily learn from the applied work. However, the Witch was different.

She good at theoretical but dealing with her practically was almost beyond him. It took twice the effort to learn her spells than it did the Noble's

He couldn't understand why Genmu and Kiritsugu said to start each session with her, the Shrine and Noble in that order.

Still Shirou was grateful. Kiritsugu and Genmu were teaching him magecraft and he felt a sense of complete understanding from the experience.

Kiritsugu had taught Projection, Reinforcement, Weakening, Alteration and He learned basic time perception. While the Noble taught him the Flash Air, revolver door, Mental doll and illusion schrift. Illya helped develop his basic healing, alchemy, and familiar usage as well as thought acceleration. Genmu taught him economics, basic histories, and albeit reluctant on his part curses, mental manipulation, Necromancy, and counter magic etc. And the dolls were teaching him the rest.

Still Shirou kept his guard up. The box opened to reveal his opponent.

A young 18- year old girl with medium long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore glasses and an old black Witch hat with six crow feathers on her head. She was dress in a white and black sun dress with the black part being longer than the white along with a medium black cape. Her arms and legs were covered with elbow length gloves, stockings, and simple black shoes, all black. In her right hand was a steel staff tipped with a baseball sized black pearl surrounded by metal shaped like a spiderweb and rose combined.

Shirou had to admit if the doll was a normal girl, she would have been a very beautiful without her glasses.

She began chanting. Shirou quickly dash to her side with his weapon raised.

But he was too late.

Several black feathers flew at him at the same time. Some pierced his chest and other hit the ground. But Shirou felt the immense pain flowing through with each breath.

 _These Feathers are cursed!_

Yes, the feathers had been cursed. With pain, weariness, fear, and numb. Shirou trapped as the Witch completed her chant and delivered the finishing blow.

Again.

 **At the colosseum emperor box**

"Wow he really can't seem to beat her." Genmu commented as he kept munching on some popcorn.

"What do you expect?" Kiritsugu asked. He was also enjoying some hamburgers and a shake. "You designed that doll to actually be the hardest of them all. You craft them to appear obvious but, their difficulty level is practically reversed."

"Guilty. But still its impressive." Genmu admit and commented as Shirou's Final opponent appeared after the Witch left. "He's been able to grasp the basics of each of those three in such a short time while dodging Kioku's yaka arrows. He really is a natural at these spells."

"What do expect? You built this Realm to be an optimal training and learn area. If he fails, he learns and try again." Kiritsugu stated. "Still I have to ask you two things"

"Who are those three?" Kiritsugu asked. "I wasn't sure until I him fighting Shirou a few time but now I'm certain. That blank faced guy in the robes halfway looks like Shirou."

He pointed at Shirou's 3rd tutor Doll. A Young man of 20s wearing a black onmyoji outfit. He had a blank expression but golden eyes and black hair with red highlights. All around him were metal arrows aimed at Shirou firing at him with ruthless accuracy and precision.

"And your second?" Genmu asked with a smile.

"Was it really necessary to rob the Mages Association blind for my family's Crest and adapt Shirou into it?"

"Of course," Genmu answered. "You might hate your lineage, but that doesn't mean your son should. Just giving him you Crest will ensure he's not a complete outsider. And you've seen how he is coping with your innate Time Control."

Shirou used Double Accel to dodge 50 arrows.

"It may hurt at first but with both our intervention, he can handle the strain."

Kiritsugu look away in shame. True he saved Shirou's life with Avalon but had Genmu not fixed his mistake his son's Elements and Origin would have been permanently change instead of added.

"To your first let's finish after Shirou is done and in private. While I can't say their relationship to the boy, I can tell you the identities of the people I Based them on. Will that satisfy you?"

"Alright," Kiritsugu nodded. "Who the hell are they?"

Genmu took three files with The Market symbol on them. Kiritsugu took the first and read the Noble, Shrine, Witch.

"Kerry, allow me to introduce you to…" Genmu began while look at Shirou's progress.

Kiritsugu looked at the name and picture…

"Alexus "Aizen" Ainsworth- The Sculptor of Nobility…"

…And each on filled him with shock...

"Kioku Sakatsuki- The Divining Moon Arrow…."

...Horror…

"...and Ayaka Sajyou- The Witch of Formality."

…Dread.

Genmu looked at Kiritsugu and saw his pale expression. He closed his eyes with understanding his friend's inner turmoil.

Afterall Kiritsugu had just found out that his son was being taught by three of the worst urban legends in the Mages Association.

The _Other_ Three Great Families of the Holy Grail War.

 **End**

* * *

 **Wow Heavy. In case of reviews and PM. Yes I just brought a huge spoiler. I was tried of Shirou being untalented so I made some modifications. Don't worry he'll still be the same idealistic moron we all love but with Genmu around, he atleast have the balls to desire beatiful women. This is a Harem story but not as brutal as my first one. Comment and review. Be Honest but fair. No Shaming. And for those of you who hate the idea of Time Alter Shirou I dare to imagine him in a five way with Illya, Sakura, Rin, and Artoria. Enjoy and see you soon.**


	3. Chapter 2 traits of Sorcery

**Hey, Its Hirem. First this story will for the firt few chapters focus on training and juicey action or Lemons will be when the alotted day of the Moon ends So Be patient. This is shorter than intended because I needed time to rest.**

 **Begin!**

* * *

"Are you serious?", Kiritsugu asked. He now barely had the appetite to finish his burger. "My son is getting educated by three of the most elusive and terrible mages not allied with the Association."

"Technically, he's being taught by dolls mimicking them through his crest. But yeah.", Genmu clarified." It isn't that odd. Afterall, these are the spells he'll learn first before your Crest will be accessed."

"That's another thing. You were so adamant that I pass my Magic Crest to Shiro even though he should be incapable of inheriting it. Yet there he is, training to be mage, using Innate Time Control along with the basics I just taught him. And in just 6 months he uses them so naturally that I'd almost think he took years to master."

"Why not give Illyasviel the Crest instead of Shirou?" Genmu finished what Kiritsugu was asking while he fished out two beers and gave one to his partner. "I got five reason for you."

"Five?"

"Yeah," Genmu and Kiritsugu opened their beers and they continued," First, Illya is an Einzbern. She already has a Magic Crest and is already strong enough without yours. Shirou, on the other hand, needed another Crest to be integrated into his due to the weaknesses of his craft. Second, Illya is still a vessel for the Holy Grail."

Kiritsugu tensed at the mention of the Grail, recalling his failures and suffering because of it.

"I may have said that I could separate her fate from her body. That is, remove the Grail from her body without harming or taking her magecraft away. But to be honest, it'll take about ten years to complete the operation. If Illya inherits your Crest, it will lead to complications for her operation. I may be good, but I'm not arrogant enough to do a double operation."

Genmu looked at Shirou as the boy dodged several hellfire arrows, before connecting space to return them back.

"The third reason for giving him your Magic Crest was to ensure the Emiya line stayed strong." Genmu explained. "With Illya being the Einzbern Master, the Emiya line must have a candidate of their own. Unfortunately, he is only the adoptive son."

"But you modified his body to be both compatible with the new Crest and merged it with his own." Kiritsugu said, remembering what Genmu said when passing his Magic Crest to Shirou. He looked at his son before turning to Genmu." I still can't believe Shiro actually had his own Magic Crest."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either when I read the report," Genmu added. "Kid was a top priority investment. Took me a few days to get the files needed and even then, they say very little. That's actually the 4th reason."

"E wanted us to protect him?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Yeah," Genmu nodded." I didn't know what top ranking family Shiro's from. So, I took a blood sample while transferring your Magic Crest and took it to our lab."

"And?"

"And now we go there to review what Shiro just learned from those three." Genmu finished by pointing at Shiro. Kiritsugu looked and saw Shiro had defeated the Kioku Doll. He was beaten and exhausted, but he was still standing. The doll on the other hand was split in two cleaved with sword that was slowly fading from existence.

 **Shirou POV**

Shiro was right now exhausted.

Normally he could defeat the Shrine with several options. It would have been difficult, but he was 94% certain of victory. But fighting the Noble and Witch used up a lot of magical energy. He had to deal with the floating arrows, talismans, and star charts cannons. Every time he was about to land a blow or dodge, often a trap or a hidden arrow was right where he was standing.

But something was different during the scuffle. First, there were times when he would dodge the arrows before they hit him. He would use flash Air to avoid attacks. Then, he began seeing mirages of his opponent moving in different directions, with the most solid image being the next move of his foe.

Before he realized what was happening, Shiro had penetrated his opponent's defenses and had sliced it in two.

Now he was exhausted while he waited for his mana to recover.

He had learned magical energy was composed Od (power of the soul), Prana (power of the body), and Mana (power of the World). But he simply called it Mana despite the different usage for each.

And now he was feeling for what he had been waiting for.

His prize.

Shiro arch his back and spasmed as intense pain and pleasure racked his very being. He gritted his teeth and endured for 30 minutes. Each victory increases the time and burden.

But he also obtained power and understanding.

When he first bested the Noble the first time, he wasn't prepared for the agonizing pain with the Flash Air spell. But he managed to endure. And every spell since was easier.

The Witch's test he only bested her once, and he still trying to grasp it. Because if he really understood it, he would feel his body take on the burden.

Witch Blood.

The spell was simple, yet parts of it were hidden from him. Apparently, he had only won the right have a practice I, but not comprehend it.

Well, no matter. He'll deal with it with Genmu and Kiritsugu.

As he felt the strain ease slowly, Shiro couldn't help feeling satisfied with the results.

The Shrine doll was the intermediate between the Witch and Noble, but it hit him more than the two combined. Those arrows were mainly the problem. They moved at such dynamic speeds and angles that Shiro even at one point thought they saw the future.

Even the Shrines first spell was baffling.

Celestial eye.

Shiro was uncertain of the specifics, but that spell was generally an enhanced eyesight spell. When he used it, he felt he was seeing every detail he saw near and far and all around.

He could understand seeing object to be useful, but he couldn't understand the purpose. Perhaps because he doesn't know what their magecraft dealt with.

Even more so with the new spell: Divine Circle.

The instructions to utilize it are now in his Circuits, but something told he shouldn't practice without mastering the Celestial Eye.

"Not testing the new toy? Smart," Shiro Turned around to see Genmu and Kiritsugu walking to him. While Genmu looked amused, he saw Kiritsugu looking tired. He's been noticing it getting frequent as time went on. "Based on your look, you can't use that new spell he taught you, huh?"

"Dad. Genmu." Shiro blurted. Normally he would train in their Realms for new lesson. Whether it be with Kiritsugu for Time manipulation and the art of Mage killing, or whatever crap Genmu would teach him, he always did in their territory. Them being here either meant there was trouble, or they were watching him train and wanted to impart some advice.

"Shiro," Kiritsugu smiled. "You're working hard I see. Any trouble?"

"Yeah I am. And I can't make heads or tails of this new spell he gave me."

"Well, we can you understand it. Right Gen?" Kiritsugu looked at Genmu.

"Right, Kerry. Just give us every detail of the spells effect as you can and we'll try to figure it out." Genmu reassured the boy.

"Well, it's sort of like this," Shiro began explaining about his struggle with the Celestial Eye and the divine Circle.

How The 1st spell made him feel himself seeing everything around him with such clarity and understanding along with the slight headache. How the second spell couldn't be used effectively without the first. And that even though he could use it, he couldn't use it effectively and didn't understand its function.

"I mean, why give me these two spells? Enhanced sight and what appear to be drawing circles."

Kiritsugu and Genmu both at each other. Then at Shiro. Finally, Kiritsugu opened his mouth. "Shiro, did you look around you after beating that doll?"

Shiro looked around. The Shrine's arrows had returned with him, but the damage was still there.

"Here, let me show you." Genmu activated a dial mid-air and turned it. The tile on arena floor all three were on levitated. Shiro looked again and saw what Kiritsugu meant.

The entire area he had been fighting in was carved into a large multiple linking circle with smaller circles inside.

"See, while you were focused on dodging the arrows, charms and blasts," Kiritsugu explained. "Your opponent was preparing a magic circle to both slow you down and augment their attack power and speed. Based on the state of the area, I would bet in just four moves you would have lost."

"You got lucky kid," Genmu added. "Had you not used the Celestial Eye properly and not attacked. You would have failed again and had to Face the Witch."

Shirou shuddered at the mention of the sweetest but most dangerous of the three doll tutors. "Wait what do you mean I used celestial Eye properly."

"Just as I said Shirou. You used the celestial Eye spell in a way that it was useful, and the Shrine gifted you with the next spell after you won."

"You see Shiro these dolls Gen made were special," Kiritsugu explained as he made an image appear showing a diagram of the three tortur- he meant tutors. "Using Market magecraft and cutting-edge virtual reality science, they replicate what spell on your Magic Crest to give you a more practical experience."

"So, if they use my Crest why couldn't you teach me these spells Dad?" Shiro asked as he winced from pain." Why force to fight these powerful (Psychotic)Dolls?"

Kiritsugu looked at Genmu. At that Shiro knew he would get his answer. Whenever Kiritsugu deferred to Genmu, Shiro received crude, but simple logic and it cemented his belief that Genmu must be skilled if Kiritsugu trusted him.

"Stardust, your daddy can't teach that magecraft for a simple reason," Genmu said. Shiro shivered at that nickname.

Shiro waited for the answer with 50% fear.

"It's not his magic."

"Eh?", Shiro said dumbly. All three of those monsters were using Magecraft Kiritsugu didn't know.

"Seeing that dumb goofy look of Yours I suppose is should explain from the beginning. Or at least the bare basic until you beat one of them." Genmu sighed. There it was. Him calling Shiro dumb.

"Ok?" Shiro wondered curiously. Despite his behavior, Genmu was an effective teacher. Hell, Kiritsugu even Joke that if he wasn't such a greedy, pervert asshole, The Mage's Association would have hired him if they heard of him.

Another feat of the Market.

"Kerry's magecraft deal with Time. As you so graciously used to run like a little bitch." Genmu insulted. "But as a mage he only refines the combat applications and thus he's only good at teaching your kids the art of killing mages."

Shiro understood that. Kiritsugu had drilled into 75% of what he knew into Shiro for the past 6 months and the rest went to Illya. While he may have bee harder on Shiro than Illya, Shiro didn't mind. Guys should always protect beautiful girls. Or at least that one of the proverbs Genmu spouts drunk.

"The reason we gave the Emiya Crest to you instead of Illya is related to her treatment." Genmu explain in a bland methodical voice. "She can't inherit it with increasing the time it takes to get better. SO, we went to you."

"Because I am the only one left." Shiro finished. "But wait. I'm Adopted. I can't inherit the Crest. You told me."

"Yes, I did. If it were normally the case," Genmu clarified." It is quite simple to transplant a Magic Crest to an Adoptive child. Hell, there is even proof of it happening."

"Really, who-?"

"Unimportant Stardust," Genmu cut him off. "The point is I modified your body to be as compatible with the Crest without changing or killing you as I can. That's where I found the issue."

"Issue?" Shiro felt worried about Genmu's statement. His next word shocked him further.

"You had already posed a Magic Crest of your own." Genmu said casually while discarding his beer. Recycle to save the earth.

"WHAT!?" Shiro yelled in surprise. "But I wasn't a mage before meeting dad. How could I have a-?!"

SNAP!

Shiro felt as if his were smashed with ten sledgehammers. He groaned at the sudden hit while rolling on the floor. "OW!"

"Stardust," Looking up Shiro saw Genmu fingers and quick clammed up. "Good. I was shocked but then looking at the design of the Crest its quantity and quality were exquisite. How could someone of common birth have such a Crest. There was only one answer that fits."

"My family used to be Mages a long time ago." Shiro finished Genmu train of thought.

"Exactly, Shirou. It isn't common for Mage lineage to disappear. But rarely did they remerge from obscurity." Kiritsugu said sagely. "Gen took a blood sample to find the lineage in the Market archives. And although company policy forbids him from saying their name, history, and existence. I 'm certain he's allowed to give you a dumbed down summary of the crest."

Kiritsugu looked at Genmu as if daring him to contradict him.

"Yep," The pervert agreed casually. "I can tell you about that Crest on the condition you make significant progress. Seeing as you gain five spells from those three, I can at least give a summary of what you're dealing with. But not their trump cards, names, and history."

"Just their Magic?" Shirou asked.

"Just their magic," Genmu repeated. His stoic tone and body slowly shiver before he began laughing with that same shit eating grin. "But man, you really suck! You got beat by a magical girl!"

""I knew IT!"", Both father and son yelled at their colleague with the realization he was using teaching to humiliate Shiro.

 **20 minutes of varies punch kick and wrestling moves later.**

Shiro and Kiritsugu were currently practicing Buddha training and succeeded in reaching enlightenment. Between the pair was the mass of lumps Formerly known as Genmu Fuujin.

"I... reget…nudding...!" (I regret nothing!)

Seeing the scoundrel perverse smile, Shiro and Kiritsugu sighed. The latter looked at his partner sternly." Alright Gen, hurry it up Shiro still needs to complete the next lesson before dinner."

"Fine," Genmu took out a potion and doused his body in it. In a stop motion, his body soon returned to normal. "Stardust. Kerry. What should I explain?"

"You can start Genmu," Shiro began. "By explain what he heck the Shrine was doing?"

"What? Not the Noble or Witch?" Genmu perked his eyebrow.

"Those can wait. But out of them, the Shrine seemed the least inclined toward attacking but more on..."

"Defense and surveying." Genmu finished. "You aren't wrong. Considering the branch, it dealt with was divinity study."

"Divinity study?"

"Shiro, from the data gathered, that Shrine doll specializes in sealing, defended, warding and tracking opponents. Have you noticed it dodging some of your sure kill moves? Erecting barriers before the kill. Diagrams appearing to lock you in place?"

Shiro thought about it and realized that Genmu had a point. That doll was predicting every move he made!

"In other words, Shiro," Kiritsugu warned. "If you can't predict and counter its formations the Shrine will beat you harder."

"Yep, based on how that guy looked, you'll have to confuse him before he fires, or outsmart and outthink him to win." Genmu concluded.

"Aren't outsmart and out think the same thing?" Shiro asked confused.

"Nah, they are aren't Stardust," Genmu answered. "Outthinking is guessing and preparing for the attack. While outsmart is tricking the opponent into making a mistake."

Uh-Oh.

"For instance," Genmu snapped his fingers and Shiro felt his body get smash with the feeling of a sledgehammer to the ground. "In all three of your sessions you always stat with powering through against the odds. Trying to match power with power and resolve with resolve."

Genmu snapped his fingers again and the weight increased on Shiro's body twice.

"That would commendable and brave, but 9 out 10 times, that approach was self-destructive and stupid."

Another snap and Shiro felt his limp feeling torn up, resewn and torn repeatedly as the pressure increased time 7.

"When fighting the Witch, you already knew her chant speed was gradually getting faster, and you just ran into her attack range. You could of flash air to her location and finish her off before she cursed you and finished her spell."

Genmu snapped his fingers again and this time the pressure vanished but Shiro looked at his body for any changes.

Genmu was an excellent teacher, but his sadistic tendencies and eccentricities were wired not in physical torture but abject humiliation.

And Shiro was wearing the proof of that.

He was wearing a blood red and cyan dress with frills and feather accents on his shoulders and waist. He had black gloves extending to his elbows. He wore black combat boots tipped with rubies and silver accents.

Overall, Shiro was wearing a frilly dress for and Magical girl.

 _T-this is something from those magical girl shows Illya been Watching!_

Yes, as mortifying as Shiro felt, he was now wearing a magical girl/ maid outfit.

"Right then Stardust, this is your punishment," Genmu explained was he could barely contain his laughter. Kiritsugu could barely hold his lunch and psyche at the cute magical girl-boy outfit Shiro was wearing. "Until you Master and accept those spells, you're stuck training like that until you achieve that goal. And for added measure…"

Genmu gave Shiro a simple iron baton and put a metal collar on his neck with a padlock.

Shiro felt his power waken significantly. He realized what Genmu had done.

"With that on you can't use Tracing, Time alter and other magic. The only spell available would be what those three gave you."

Genmu took out a card and flicked it on the floor. Immediately a large ornate double door appears and Shiro began to fall.

"Hey wait…!" Shiro pleaded before Genmu flick another card and blasted him to the abyss.

"That collar can only be removed with the key and it would take a Bloody Witch to survive that ordeal!"

And with that the gate closed and Shiro was gone.

 **Shiro POV falling**

Shiro would wish he could brag that what Genmu put him though was easy. He would want to say he elegantly completed his task.

However, four things were occupying his mind.

He was going to make Genmu pay for put him in this outfit.

He was going to die falling.

How the hell was he going to fly.

Crap. Crap. Crap. He' going to Die!

Luckily or unluckily, Shiro spent 6 months being taught by Kiritsugu and Genmu. His father taught him the important of remain calm, so as Shiro plummeted to sudden death he activated Thought acceleration to weigh his options. Genmu' tutelage gave the boy a flexible strong mind, so he immediately executed his land strategy one he calmed down.

Using flash air to create portals, Shiro fell in one and fell up from the exiting portal and repeated the process. Then using reinforcement on his outfit, he turned it into a gliding suit. Finally, in his desperation he mange to use the Divine Circle spell to create air pulsing circle on his boots and back allowing for adequate hover feature to fly ad descend.

When he landed safely, Shiro sighed in relief. He managed to fly due to the memory of watching that magical girl anime with Illya.

 _Looks like Illya was right. Magical girls (or boys in my case) are supposed to fly._

Still he looked around his surroundings. He was in a frozen winter wonderland with Mountains and Evergreen trees and snow. Farther away he saw a tiny building that looked like a castle.

 _So Genmu sent me to Illya's Realm. Figures he try to milk this as much as possible._

Shiro weighed his options. He was limited to the noble, Shrine and Witch Magic. Alone in an unfamiliar territory. And wearing a dress.

The only upside was this sealing collar was emitting a light pointing him to what he concludes was the key to removing this stupid outfit. Shiro began following the light.

"He did say that the key was here. But what did he mean by bloody witch?"

 **Back to Kiritsugu and Genmu.**

"Why did you force Shiro to wear something that gross and sent him to Illya's realm?" Kiritsugu questioned. "And don't say you did it for shits and giggles. You always help out proportionally to how much you fuck with us."

"I wanted to engrave the lesson of tolerance into him." Genmu said emotionlessly.

"Tolerance?" Kiritsugu tensed. Whenever Genmu became emotionless and cold, he always felt as if he was face three of himself. That and Genmu was about to disclose something dangerous.

Genmu snapped his finger and began type on a hologram circle. Two chair and a round table appeared. Both sat down and began to talk. "Shiro idolizes you Kerry."

"I know, But he shouldn't." Kiritsugu agreed sadly. "I wanted him to live a normal life away from the irrationality of Mages. But kids will always strive to emulate their parents."

"They do," Genmu said. "Which is why that kid must grow to understand and have impurity."

What?

"Kerry, you probably didn't notice but Shiro is empty." Genmu said emotionlessly. Only this time he said it with a tinge of sadness.

"Empty?", Kiritsugu considered that before he realized with Genmu meant.

"Shiro values other peoples' lives more than his own. When you save him, you inadvertently imprinted him with a curse more terrible and eviler than any magecraft known.", Genmu explained. "I 've check his psych profile during the past 6 months. Kid's a helpful brownie."

"What curse?"

"I can't really say," Genmu said. "And not because I'm omitting anything, but because I'm still compiling a theory."

"You're trying to teach him something aren't you?", Kiritsugu guessed. "But besides tolerance what?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Genu denied as his summoned a crystal ball and cast a remote viewing spell in the form of various screens.

The screen shows live video of Illya frozen mountain Realm along with Shiro in the embarrassing magical boy outfit.

"What Shiro currently lacks is a flexible, pragmatic mind." Genmu looked as the boy was flying towards the target with improvised magecraft. "He doesn't realize the power of darkness and heretical skill like yours. Especially considering that one of his lineages is actually involved in dark magic."

"Who are they?" Kiritsugu interrogated. "There had been rumors of other families involved in the Grail ritual, but they've all been rumors."

"Let's start with the first one," Genmu agreed and took out one of the files.

It showed a very stern, angry, but handsome young man.

The Noble.

"Alexus "Aizen" Ainsworth." Genmu began. "Young scion of the extinct Ainsworth family. Younger sibling to Zachery Ainsworth the previous head of the family and uncle to Julian and Angelica Ainsworth. All Deceased."

Yeah, right. Kiritsugu thought. From the grape and for the past six months, he's had his suspicions but he certain now.

The Market slaughtered the entire Ainsworth Family!

The bodies were deprived of life and the magic circuits were ripped apart and the Magic Crest and other treasures were stolen. But given all the items Gen was using, his conclusion was 92% accurate.

"An old English family their magecraft focused on the flash air technique of Alchemy, as well as various rare spatial magecraft. However, their most prominent and much more well-known contribution is possibly why their demise was terrible."

Mystic Codes.

The Ainsworths were the Mages Association supplier of mystic codes and magical constructed artifacts. With them gone the Clocktower lost a tremendous backer for its strength.

"Alexus was merely the spare heir as the Ainsworth 1st heir was still living and had children. Instead of continuing the tradition of dueling in craft for the title the young fled to japan and went into hiding. Using his skill, he helped al the poor soul until receive the name Aizen. Died under special circumstance."

Genmu took out the Shrine's file showy the blank faced youth Shiro just fought.

"Kioku Sakatsuki," Genmu began. "Only child. Heir to the Sakatsuki lineage. On the surface, no relationship with the Mages Association and less with the Asian branches. But the Sakatsuki were prevalent in one piece. Deification of children."

"Children?"

"Ancient Japan the mortality rate for children was high. Those that survive were revered as gods. While modern time has faded that myth, this family practiced it fervently. They would raise the children away from the outside, cut from contact with multiple bounded Fields until the child turned six to ten. That would be the time when the god became human."

"Why would do such a thing?", Kiritsugu blanched. He had seen and done awful thing, but he still drew the line with children.

"Based on the texts deciphered by Market keys, they were harvest Akasha." Genmu read the file while taking a sip of his beer.

"Akasha? How would one harvest the root?"

"Well, they were actually in dumb-dumb term asking the gods for wishes."

"You mean?"

"Sakatsuki gods gain the power to grant powerful but limited wishes. However only the females of the lineage have that condition and power. Male it seemed were conditioned as guardians. Thus, the wishes made would differ. Possibly because of the rituals, the lineage magecraft specializes in celestial bodies, prediction, clairvoyance, acquiring knowledge, barrier magecraft and dads of Shinto, Buddhist teaching and Hojutsu and Onmyoudou."

"So, they can't fight, but they can subdue their opponents and predict their moves." Kiritsugu nodded with understanding. Shiro fight with the shrine recalling the arrows.

Divining Moon Arrow…

"Hang on. What about those arrows."

"No idea, but if I wager, they are arrow per say, but maybe ritualistic tuning rods to improve energy flow. Combining their study of the gods magecraft with Einzbern's would explain the cycle of 60-year interval. And combining the Ainsworth dimensional powers, it would make sense why Fuyuki was chosen."

Silence until Genmu opened his mouth.

"But Kerry, even if they seem weak, Sakatsuki actually proved a theory the market had been trying to crack."

"What theory?", Kiritsugu asked.

"Nothing much just the decline of the Matou family." Genmu said casually. As took the last file.

"Wait a second. Your telling they actually managed to destroy one of the three-!?"

"Moving on!" Genmu interrupted, taking out the Witch folder. "Kerry, meet Ayaka Sajyou. The Witch of Formality."

"We're not done, Gen." Kiritsugu relented." So, what her story?"

"Oh, nothing much really," Genmu read the file. "Second daughter of her family. Elder sister fought in the 3rd Grail war. Learned witchcraft, Formal craft and Blood magic. Overall, wimpy and pretty. Married into the Sakatsuki family. Still, out of all three her accomplishments and stats still being decoded."

"That's a lot of Nothing!" Kiritsugu yelled. "I don't know what's more shocking. She married the into the Sakatsuki line? She's a witch who use one of the most useless branches of magecraft and the most heretical one? Or that her sister fought in the 3rd holy grail war?"

"Maybe the fact that she's actually Shiro's biological maternal Grandmother." Genmu commented lazily. "Uh-Oh."

PLOP!

Kiritsugu comedically fell off his chair. For a serious man like him to do such a thing was both alarming and serious. Genmu wished he had a camera.

Kiritsugu stood up and walked toward Genmu. He got to his chair. "What the hell are you planning?"

"Pardon?" Genmu raised his eyebrow. All casualness disappearing and Kiritsugu was seeing his partners pragmatist side.

"You come into my home. Bring my daughter from the Einzberns and force me to teach magecraft to Shiro seriously. Then, after six months, you land this bombshell of information that could potentially destroy Fuyuki. I find out that my son had family and I'm certain the Market had a hand in killing them to get to me. So, I'll ask again. What hell are you planning?"

Genmu looked at his friend and decided to give him some facts. "The Market's interest in the-"

"Stop." Kiritsugu interrupted. "Let me rephrase the question. What the hell are you planning, Genmu?"

"What are you talking about?" Genmu asked back. "I'm just a sales rep for the acquisition of TEM products and investments."

"I'm only an agent for the Market," Kiritsugu explained. "But I know when big fish are around due to all the jobs I took. Which I'm starting to thing were from you guys with you Gen as the handler."

Genmu kept quiet and Kiritsugu looked at him while continuing.

"You managed to fool everyone we meet about your true nature, but even with the growing stomach ulcers to prove otherwise, I knew you were hiding something. We're both mages, piss poor at that, but still mages. You don't do anything without a price or reward. You're helping Shiro and Illya train while protecting them but from what or whom."

"Where's the proof?" Genmu asked. "I'm a selfish, greedy man. I only do things for profit and to laze around house masturbating on otaku shit. What proof do you have that I'm a big shot? A protector."

Kiritsugu spread his arms around the space they were in. "The Reflect Refrain. This entire space requires vast funds and resources to develop. Resources the Market probably made or stole from the Mages Association. Plus, even though rumor say our power been restricted, I believe otherwise. What are you planning, Genmu? Why help Shiro learn my Crest, and his Families. Why did you kill them? Are you after my Son and daughter too bastard!?"

Pew!

Kiritsugu herd and felt something cut his cheek. Turning around he saw what had gazed him.

A business cards.

"Kerry, don't assume that I'm the one that will kill them." Genmu warned. Kiritsugu felt his spine shiver as he sensed Genmu's mode foul up. "You may have severed the bonds of life throughout your path. But don't assume that I will harm them!"

Kiritsugu saw Genmu change. Though minute, he saw it. And then it was gone.

"I'll tell you his connection Kerry," Genmu calmed. "But right now, we got to see if he's smart enough to use Ayaka's spell."

Kiritsugu nodded and looked at the screens. Shiro was still wearing that awful outfit. Only this time he was also chasing Illya with a bunch to hungry wolves.

"Why Ayaka's spell and did he really have to wear that outfit."

"Hey, Ayaka spell need resolve and flexibility." Genmu answered. "Plus, this will help Illya with that magic wand I gave her."

"I still can't believe you took that wand from the Wizard marshal as collateral and made Illya dress like that."

"For the record, that vampire owed us money," Genmu defended. "Besides, I think Illya liked the outfit."

Kiritsugu looked at the image of his son being forces the pursue his daughter. "I still can't believe you exposed them to that anime crap."

"What can I say? They needed to enjoy entertainment as kids," Genmu reasoned. "God knows they need a hobby with what have planned. I'm just sad that Shiro didn't develop an enjoyment for it."

"but we'll still try."

"Yep."

 **Illya POV**

Illyasviel von Einzbern was currently a happy young girl.

Well, usually.

She had an unhappy life in the two weeks when her mother and father left the castle. She cried when the memories of her mother's death came to her. And even more with hatred when her father never returned.

But she also cried even more when he came back.

When she saw her father, all that resentment vanished. She ran to him in a warm embrace and cried. Her father was home.

She felt a maelstrom of emotion that day.

Joy and love for her father's return.

Sorrow and grief at the state he was in.

Shock and panic at a mass of stupid being flung into her room.

And Grandpa Acht face of sheer anger following.

Next thing she knew, she was witnessing her father's idiot partner threaten and convince grandpa to let them go. Her summoning Berserker early and getting meet her younger brother Shiro.

When she met him, she thought he was boring plain and a bit serious. But these past months of training their magecraft, watching anime, and dealing with Genmu's shit. She finally realized her own feeling.

She was in love with Shiro.

She would never acknowledge it given the relationship between them, but his kindness that rivaled her father, his elegance in the house matched her taste as an Einzbern, and finally his determination that even surpassed Berserker won her over.

It also helped that he was cute as a younger sibling, despite Genmu's mad rambling of being well- endowed and her being a younger sister play addicted brocon. Whatever that meant.

Yes, all this made her happy.

What doesn't make her happy was fact that Genmu blatantly modified her magecraft training to not only in the Einzbern training and rehabilitation from the Holy Grail experiments. Another aspect was the stupid magic wand that was her personal Mystic Code and partner with this embarrassing Magical Girl dress.

It was pink and white making her light and feathery. There was a little crown on her head that clashed with the outfit. When she tried to remove it, she got electrocuted so she gave up on that idea.

Apparently, she was to continue her training while protecting the crown. She really hated the parts that Genmu changed in her regimen.

But she does find the outfit and powers cute and cool.

But all that pales in comparison to her training while chase by training dolls representing her three important male figures.

Her father, wearing an adult female BDSM outfit.

Her Servant, wearing a frill French maid outfit with lots of makeup.

Or her brother in a cyan Magical girl outfit.

For six months!

So, she made a vow while fleeing her lewd embarrassing doll brother.

She'd make Genmu pay!

Or at least, buy her more Moe anime and games for the next decade.

 **Present**

"Not Again!"

Illya was wailing as she tried to fly away from once again another lewd doll posing as her brother Shiro.

Normally she would run away like the coward she knew she was before devising effective plans to neutralize her opponent. Then complete the training by bonking them in the head with her wand.

But this doll was different.

Not was the outfit blood-red along with cyan but even is attack pattern was different.

It countered every simple spell she hit it, and besides the more complex ones, she was forced to run.

Or in this case fly.

But that Shiro fake was fast. It seemed to teleport quickly to her. Whenever she attacked, it erected circular barrier before firing them at her. Worse were the blood red tentacles and black feather boxing her in.

She didn't tell anyone, but she accidently looked at Genmu's stash of cartoon s with tentacles. Afterward, her disgust of the man grew, as well her fear of that one fact made certain.

The natural enemy of a magical girl….

Were Tentacle slime!

 **With Kiritsugu and Genmu**

"Why are you such disgusting pervert?" Kiritsugu complain as he watched his son and daughter battle in some weird tentacle play while training.

"Ask the girl who peeked at my personal stash. If I fulfill my contract, I can do anything."

"But really Tentacles?" Kirtisugu looked disgusted. "Slime would have been more versatile in weakening her defense… Wait. Hell no! Why am I discussing this with you?!"

The worried father glared at his moronic partner.

"The Mage Killer still lives," Genmu smiled looking on. "Your power may be weaker, but your instincts are sharper. My lewd mockery aside, both children need actual sparring partners for their next step."

Kiritsugu looked at the image. He hated that Genmu was a twisted fuck at times, but also a logical professional at the rest as well.

Illya's magecraft was Homunculus Alchemy. Normally this branch has no combat ability. But it could if practiced. Like the Ainsworths, for example. They were alchemist as well, but the Einzbern focus on creating the perfect being and magic, the Ainsworth developed the perfect tool and application. Illya's core magecraft just doesn't have that many combat focused spells.

This was exactly why he taught Iris some battle magic, so she could defend herself. And probably why Gen gave Illya that powerful Mystic code.

Wand of Sapphire-Ruby. A Mystic code of 2nd magic. This gave it many incredible cutting-edge features and a near endless supply of mana. By give his daughter that wand, they were teaching her how to develop her combat sense and self-control as well as developing her imagination.

Plus, Kiritsugu hated to admit that Illya was sort of cute in her outfit.

God damnit! His children were being used to turning him into a nerd.

Shiro in contrast has plenty of combat magic seeing the results of those three dolls and his use of Time and Strength magic. But he severely lacks the versatility to use them and the pragmatism of battle. He mainly just charges forward and dodges until an opportunity arises.

Genmu was right. Shiro's way of fight was akin to an idiot.

So, Genmu must have designed Shiro's training not by the context of being stronger, but by being smarter and less suicidal.

But why? Its not like he has no personal…

Oh.

He did. So Kiritsugu would have to keep looking has he daughter grows to be splendid.

And his son walks the path of a man.

"Hey Gen, pass the beer."

 **Shiro POV**

Shiro was currently chasing after his adoptive sister, who for some reason was wearing a cut magical girl outfit in the snow. He quickly noticed some of Genmu's curses on him.

First, he can't seem to talk to Illya. Or to be more accurate, whenever he tries to talk, he words end up being lewd provocation that made Illya either run away or try to kill him with wired birds or blasts of mana from that wand.

Probably to keep them from cooperating.

Second, was that he was compelled to catch Illya. Based on this Geiss, he was forced to capture her using the spells allowed for him and take that crown to break the Geiss.

But illya was fast and strong!

Every time he erected a bounded field around, she, she tore through it with her wand. Whenever he used the plants to bind her, those birds cut her loose. And teleporting, she just hits him with mana enhance stick and run away.

He's had to adapt his strategy to wearing her out or ruthlessly pursue several times now.

It was overall frustrating, and he knew both were running out of time.

But…

He was learning more and getting stronger!

He realized the Witch Blood wasn't just a blood control spell, but a life sign detector!

And that as the chase went on, his eyes and senses were seeing things clearly!

There!

Shiro soon casted revolver door and the area designated twisted Illya flight path straight to him.

Illya meanwhile combined her bird wires into a drill and accelerated flight toward Shiro.

Both siblings knew that to dodge would give the other a chance to retaliate.

So, they kept going.

Until a flash of light appeared.

 **Kiritsugu and Genmu**

"So, they manage to make the right choice." Genmu commented as he reach out his hand to take a sip of his beer. "Those kids are progressing even further than intended. But that also means we'll have to up our anty. Right, Kerry?"

"Yeah," Kiritsugu agreed. He saw both his children had about hurt each other when Genmu gave him the remote and he pressed pause. "I can't believe you put a time dilation feature in this dimension."

"Well, to be fair, it is based off the Emiya Magecraft. But hey the Market delivers."

Kiritsugu still didn't like how Genmu enabled Shiro to inherit his Crest along with having his own. "You still owe me an explanation on those three families and their relationship to Shiro."

"Fine, fine." Genmu said. He took out a folder and handed it to Kiritsugu. "Based on my investigation, we both got involved in some upper corporate shit."

Kiritsugu opened the file and saw the documents that made him widen his eyes. Inside were genealogical documents, magical diagrams, investment charts and the like. But it was the diagram that he focused on.

Einzbern, Tohsaka, Matou/Makiri, Sakatsuki, Ainsworth, Sayjou.

All six were in a circle in a Star of David. And at the center…

Was the Holy Grail.

"What the Hell is this, Gen?" he showed the diagram. "Why are there the name of the Three Founding Families along with those three?"

Genmu put the document on the table and point at the image with a pen. "You heard the rumors that these three along with the other created the Holy Grail War?"

"Yeah?"

"It's actually true."

"How?" the Mage Killer asked confused. "There has been no evidence that completely confirmed that rumor."

"What if those families were either, banished, hidden, or their information was guarded?"

"The Market?"

"Yeah, we discovered the Sayjou and Sakatsuki families merged into one. Then, after digging deeper we found that their descendant somehow married the second son of the Ainsworth lineage."

"And the result was Shiro."

Genmu shook his head. "Truth is, Shiro wasn't the only one. He had a younger sister named Miyu."

"But?"

"She died." Genmu said and Kiritsugu noticed that his partner was very sad. "She used her wish to wish for her brother's happiness and used her life to actually ensure his Sorcery traits progression. Possibly as a reaction to his father's death."

"Death?"

"The Ainsworth in terms of alchemy were below the Einzberns but exceled in Mystic codes and spatial magecraft. They possess the Sorcery trait that not only enabled to have multiple descendant as heirs, but always store their spells into a main terminal for the head to the family."

"But Shiro's father went against them and was killed."

"Yes," Genmu nodded. "by his own nephew and niece. Before he would be discovered, The Ainsworths were slaughtered and their Crest stolen to ensure the last heir a proper place."

"What does all this have to do with the war?"

"I'm getting there, Kerry" Genmu reassured. "Tohsaka developed the land and the servants, but Ainsworth developed the classes, parameters, and catalyst required for summoning."

Genmu pointed at Sakatsuki's name. "These guys were special. Generation of wishing prosperity gave rise to the sorcerous trait of advanced learning and integration. Using that they developed the leyline circulation interval for the grail to appear in the war while the Matous created the Command Spells."

"Learning?" Kiritsugu wondered.

"Ever wondered how Shiro was able to easily use the Emiya Time magecraft despite being the adoptive son?"

Realization dawn on Kiritsugu on why Genmu was confident in transplanting the entire Crest. Shiro learning ability didn't just apply to his mind.

But also, his body and soul!

"It is this contribution to the Leylines that all but outright sterilized the Matou line." Genmu explained while Kiritsugu waited for more. "The Matous weren't completely making excuses. The land of Fuyuki was killing their magic potential, but it was also their attitude. The inherent evil in their bloodline basically shriveled their magic circuits through the generation. That guy Kariya got magic circuit because he was such a decent person."

"They turned Morality into a curse?" Kiritsugu shuddered. If he had pissed off such a family, nothing he could do could stop them.

"Well they had help from the Sayjou family, but yep."

"Oh great, what did this family contribute?" Kiritsugu waited with curiosity. Throughout this conversation he's now learned not only those three family having Sorcery traits but also their contribution to the grail system.

"Nothing important."

"What?"

"Tohsaka provided the land and Servants. Ainsworth offered the Class, Stats, and catalyst. Mato created the Command Seals. And Einzberns establish the vessel. What did the Sayjou family create?"

Kiritsugu pondered for a moment. "What did they create."

"Well," Genmu asked. "What's the first thing you do before summoning a Servant?"

Kiritsugu widened his eyes. "They created the Summoning ritual and Servant limit!"

"Yeah, and their Trait is the passing knowledge to their lineage via blood, and adaptation of miracles and curses. That clan of Witches marrying curse shaman in Japan have practiced to the point that their blood is a potent magical ingredient."

Genmu looked at Kiritsugu before turning the screen and opening a portal to Illya's Realm. "Well Kerry, wasn't That educational."

While both employees walked to the portal, Kiritsugu silently agreed with his friend.

Shiro was actually very important. His daughter was Going to end up with the last descendant of those three awful families!

While he doubted The Market's intention, he was certain of one thing.

When he's gone, Genmu would take over.

Until then, he keeps fighting to give his kids a happy future.

But for now, they just must start with evaluating their performance.

 **End**

* * *

 **Well, two noble line marrying that's beautiful. For the Servant almost everyone will be their but there will be a change. Take a guess PM it and I give a hint. See you later!**


	4. Chapter 25 The Market's Velvet trade

**Hello everyone, it's me Hirem. Let begin to say what on our mind. It's Summer, so I'm free! But I'm ahead of myself. First I would like to appologize in advanced of my writing has grammar errors. I would love to have a beta reader but I don't know how. Second, someone called My OC a drug dealer and they're only half-right. Look at Genmu and what do you see? As much as I would love to explain my OCs I can only at the end. Also I appologize if of Nasu's character are lack. I try to make how I see and possible lampshade their faults and improve. Like I said at the begining, the magic system in Type moon is frustratingly complicated. I'm just putting my own. The plan is one Lineage emiya for 2-4 Bane king.**

 **I own nothing of Fate/stay night, zero, or any of the Type-Moon verse this is all fanfiction.**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

 **MacKenzie residence**

Waver Velvet was walking back to his temporary home.

It had been six months since the Holy Grail War. Since he saw his mentor/friend Rider die at the hands of Archer. After he finished surviving the ordeal and cried for his Lord, he went back to the Mackenzie elders to live with them for a bit before he began his travels.

He had prepared everything for his travel expenses. Once he finishes his journey, he got back to the Clock Tower and become a teacher to expand his abilities.

Trying to keep his weak nerves from getting to him, he stood strong and enter his temporary home.

Hearing the door open his 'grandmother' Martha called out to him. "Oh, Waver! You're home. Glen is waiting for at your room. He's with someone from school along with a package."

School? Immediately after heard that Waver paled and rushed to his room and opened the door. "Grandpa! Are you all right!?"

"Oh Waver, you're back." Glen Mackenzie smiled at his 'grandson's' return. "I was having a delightful conversation with this nice young man. He said he was sent by the financial aid office."

"Office?" Waver questioned Glen before turning his head to look at the stranger sitting on his bed.

The individual looked to be a male in their early 30s. He had on a black pinstripe suit with a red dress shirt and a black tie with some symbol on it. Waver looked at his face with his natural observation.

The nicely dressed man had short unkept black hair and the healthy skin of a Japanese track runner. They were wearing wine tinted sunglasses to hide their eyes. On their hands, Waver saw they had two silver rings on the ring and index finger of both their hands and on there left wrist was a 1990 Coke Bezel rolex watch he had seen from a late night jewelery commercial.

Waver quickly processed all the clues he was presented and was 85.4% certain of the visitor's identity.

A nice suit.

Simple jewelery and a fancy watch.

The symbol on the tie.

And the fact that his room which was protected by one measly Bounded field had been infiltrated, yet he seemed relaxed.

"Tell me," Waver started nervously but with serious determination. "What does a member of the Thaumaturgical Elucidation Market want with me?"

On the outside he was calm and calculating, but he was using much of his will power not of sweat and run like hell.

Even as a student he never took the market seriously because of how other student and even the professors deride them for their weak Magic potential.

That was until he met them.

"Well, it seems surviving the Holy Grail War has improved your abilities." The stranger smiled warmly. This made Waver cringe, not because in was creepy, but by hope bizarrely relaxed he was feeling, and he couldn't even sense any magic flowing.

Seeing his destressed state the man sighed. "Relax Mr. Velvet I am not to here collect on your debt. Yet."

This eased Waver a bit, but he kept his guard while he sat on his desk chair and urged the guest to continue.

"Right, first there should be some introduction," The Market agent nodded approvingly before taking out a card. "My name is Tekkyuu Fujitora. Your personal designated handler for the Market. Its nice to see you again."

Waver had a cautious expression but inside was wondering what kind of idiot would be named "iron ball purple tiger"?

He said it with smile too!

Regardless, Waver took the card and poured his magical power into it for confirmation. The Market business cards are akin of a miniature geass scroll. Any business deals must be made with both parties magical sinatures before they can be conducted. Furthermore, it is impossible to steal a card and alter the information in inside, due to them serving as personal interview recording devices.

Hell, if Waver threw the card after destroying, he was certain it would reform inside its master's pocket. After recording every deed done.

He put the card down on the table after confirming its authenticity.

Wait, what did he say?

"I'm sorry, Mr…?"Waver asked politely.

"Fujitora will do, please." The Market agent answered.

"Right," Waver replied. "Did you say 'it's good to see you again'?"

"Yes," Fujitora answered taking off his sunglasses. "Afterall…"

Waver's eye widened with surprise at the man face.

Because he now saw what color those eyes were.

Purple.

"…I'm the one who showed you this place."

 _ **Flashback before summoning Rider**_

* * *

 _Waver had arrived in Japan to participate in the holy Grail War to wish for recognition._

 _However, he needed a place to stay and prepare for the battles ahead. He lacked the funding to buy a place to stay and he didn't have a home field advantage like the Three Great Families. So, he did the best thing._

 _Find an old couple and use hypnosis to mooch of them._

 _As a mage it was shabby and piss poor idea. But what choice did he have? He lacked the ability and resource to create a proper workshop like Prof. Kayneth. Besides, no one would look for a mage in a nice neighborhood area. The leylines to gather mana were also at the minimum, so he could summon his servant with enough power the avoid detection._

 _He found the Mackenzie place when he was looking for the most optimal place to stay._

 _There the clerk had given the address for the house and after signing some forms, he went to his temporary base._

 _Looking back, he had thought that for a second the clerks eyes were different._

 _Almost purple._

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

"You..,"Waver pointed his finger after recalling Fujitora months ago.

"Yep, I'm the guy who helped you set up here with these nice old people."

"Why?" Waver tried to determine the stranger motives as he quickly debated his options. As a mage, he knew that his skills were mediocre and he doubted that an organization like the Market would actually have less and weaker mages than the Mages Association and Holy Church. They probably have trumps like the Clocktower.

He quickly scanned the guest in front and concluded that hey were like him in terms of power level and talent. However, they probably had more resources than him and he probably had be put on the spot by their spell not only when took the card or entered the room but maybe when he came home.

They led him to his grandparents' home.

They slipped their card.

And they were blatantly showing themselves.

All this said he was at a severe disadvantage and that he was under the Market's heel.

"Because Mr. Velvet," Fujitora answered interrupting Waver deductions. "You were going to be a participant of the 4th Holy Grail War."

Hearing that brought many horrific memories back to surface. Still Waver steeled himself to hide his fear. These guys were buissnessmen. Psychotic, money grubbing, mage-hating, mages, but still buissnesmen. They were intentionally pressuring him to make a deal with them on their terms. If he wussed out, he's certain they'll kill him immediately.

Wait.

"What does my participation in the Holy Grail War warrant the Market's interest?" Waver questioned calmly. It was a genuine question. "I seem to recall that the Market had no interest in the Holy Grail."

"On the contrary, we did have an interest in it," Fujitora replied as he tapped his card and a piece paper appeared. "We just have an interest in the participants of the War."

He then gave Waver the paper to look over, before tapping the card to summon some tea and snacks.

Waver analyzed the content and couldn't help but sweat a bit.

It his housing contract from the real estate service, but it was in a magic cypher code.

Simply put in exchange for protecting his base, they shall take something of equal value to his ranking in the Holy Grail war.

He didm't know which was insane. The Market forcing him into what seemed to be a bad deal. Or that they meticulously tricked him into signing it.

"You Mr. Velvet, we were forbidden from send a representative or interfere with with Holy Grail by the Mages Association. However, we weren't forbidden from selling our services to them."

"You had all seven Master sign a contract with you?" Waver asked displeased at their duplicity. No matter who won they seemed to profit."It seems like you guys were the actual winners then."

"Hardly, even we suffered some losses. As the Clocktower has informed you." Fujitora answered. Waver knew after the war the Market had stolen from the Entire Mages association and despite winning the conflict, they never gained a single thing from the Market. "And no, we didn't offer our services to all Masters. Including you, we only offered to three people."

Something in Waver told him who those three were, but that didn't what mattered was what his lose forced upon him.

"What can the Market do for me?" Waver asked tiredly. He was certain that if he slight them they would kill him or worse. However, from Fujitora's demeanor, if he refused they would at least hear him out.

"Waver Velvet," Fujitora began in a professional tone. "In exchange for providing our support and resources, as well as offering you this Phantasmal stone," Fujitora takes out as black polish jade stone the size of a baseball. "The thaumaturgical Elucidation Market asks that you sign this geas scroll to our indentured servitude until the completion of the Fifth Holy Grail War."

Waver couldn't believe his ears. They wanted to recruit him. And they were willing to provide recourses and power to get him but why.

Before he could answer, Fujitora continued "I should also add personally that in event of my failure the next heir to the El-Meloi Archibald family will be dealt with as Plan B."

"Wait, Plan B?" For Fujitora's interjection, Waver felt Plan B was worse.

"Yes, Plan B is when the Market shall send its Collectors to seize everything of the Archibald family and there is a possibility of another conflict with the Mages Association. But the debt to us will be paid completely and you will not hear from us."

Waver was now shaking. He was given a choice of proceeding. Sign and work for a duplicitous mage organization. Refuse be free and doom an entire mage lineage wit the possibility of the complete destruction of Magecraft!

And not just any family. His prick teacher Kayneth's family!

Without giving Fujitora time to consider offering a chance, Waver signed the contract in blood.

Widening his purple eyes "Why? You were given a chance to run away and deal a blow to your old teacher."

"Because I couldn't look at myself if I sold them out" Waver looked at Market agent with firm resolve. "It was partially my fault for his death. Had he not lost Rider's Catalyst, he would have gained a supreme Servant. I know as a mage I should be cold and pragmatic, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if they paid for what I did and chose to do."

Fujitora smiled glad that is client was now an associate. "Welcome aboard Mr. Velvet!"

"Alright, don't so chipper." Waver retorted at the change in mood. "So, what do my so-called masters want with me?"

"You might want to check on the Phantasmal Stone before we can continue." FUjitora advised. "I heard this was personally cultivated by E himself."

E. The leader of the entire Market? Now that was strange.

"So how do I used this thing?" Waver asked as he picked the stone.

"Wait! You have to heal your wound fir-!" Fujitora exclaimed with a panic.

But Waver had the stone in his bloody hand. As soon as the he touched it, he felt as if his was be electrocuted and kneeded like bread at once.

His mind was straining from pain vision of army, strategies and diagram were carved into his very being and even his Magic Circuit.

When he came to, Wanver saw Fujitora expression was similar to his when he was freaking out.

"What-?"

"Holy Shit. Holy. Holy Shit. Shit. SHIT!" Were the first words out of Fujitora's mouth.

"Hold on Mr. Fujitora, what is wrong?" Waver asked sharing in Fujitora's panic.

"Well, look at you hand." Fujitora replied as he used handkerchief to wipe he brow.

Waver looked at his hand awidened because the stone he was hold was gone!

"Where's the stone?"

"In you."

"Eh?"

"Mr. Velvet, the Phantasm stone has merged with you."

The made Waver's mind reeling. He tried figuring out what to do to neutralize the phenomenum. But Fujitora interrupted him.

"Don't bother."

"Why?! I probably have been cursed by weird mystic spell the Market idiot might have created gefu!"

Waver couldn't because Fujitora had immediately stuff a tennis balled size cream puff in his mouth.

 _Where the hell was getting these treats!?_

"Mr. Velvet, I can assure it is no curse. In fact quite the opposite," Fujitora comforted. "I believe that E just gave a tool to aid in paying back the debt owed to us."

"MMPH!?"

"Yes, debt. You see Mr. Velvet, you owe for providing protection during the War. However, you weren't the only to owe us. As I mentioned before, the Archibald head that fought in owed us a substantial amount of resources to build his power. In contrast who used the bare minimum. Plan B was the Market would just bleed them dry, however E proposed an alternative solution."

"Which was?"

"Getting you to do it." Fujitora frankly.

Waver widened his eyes. He was going to be forced to collecting all Kayneth's debts!

"Was this your plan from the beginning?" Waver asked accusingly. Every seemed to be going all according to their plan.

"Hardly, this outcome was predicted by the Market Divination unit. I had no idea this was what they saw." Fujitora confessed. "And this probably will explain the situation to both of us."

Fujitora took out an envelope from his suit's chest pocket. He burned it.

Waver was about to react when he was the flames turn cyan and pink before a succulent male voice was heard.

" _Greeting Mr. Velvet welcome to joining the Thaumaturgical Elucidation Market's Department of education. My name is E._ "

"What is-?"

" _Please keep all question for later until this message is complete. Fujitora will be your handler in the future._ "

Great. E seems to be able the snark at him.

" _As you hear this message, you have accepted the Market's proposal to pay the debt you owe us as well as the El-Meloi debt with our assistance. However, you probably wondering what we want from you. That's easy. 1. We want you to become a lecturer of the Clocktower. As a member of the Department of education services, you and Fujitora will be one of the few individuals with a mutual benefit to the Mages Association and the Market. We believe Magecraft, Magic, and the goal to the Root must be pursued with prosperous intention. Unfortunately, the Clocktower is currently a school in name only so we want to make a school. One class at a time._ "

Waver's face paled although he saw the benefit being a member of both faction, he also the detriments. The Clocktower sees him as a spy and the Market would use him to recruit customers or worse member. And he just signed the deal!

"2. _Our Divination unit predicted that someone you owe, yet also greatly owes you will make a demand. Take it and we will provide the resource need for the task. Refuse and I will personally come to your door and turn you into a Sailor moon figurine and auction on eBay._ "

Waver face turned at the threat.

" _3\. Take the Phantasm stone and smear some blood. This will fuse your very being with the origin of a Spirit thus adding the origin of Strategy to you Origin of Knowledge and Guidance."_

Again Waver shuddered at the blatant mention of his Origin. NO one except his mother knew what it was. But they somehow knew.

" _Also, this deal is a secret, so as a precaution once this fire dies out you will under a curse to not divulge this deal in any shape or form directly. You are permitted to lie or omit, but anything else no dice. Have fun."_

And with that, the fire died out. Wave felt the sealing happen and knew that his future would be interesting but a pain.

"Well, Velvet. Ready for your trip." Fujitora said curiously.

And that was the defining moment when Waver Velvet, Lord El-Meloi II began the path for his ascension to a Heroic Spirit.

No one but the Market knew of his true strength.

Except one.

 **END**

* * *

 **Well, this was short but didn't what else to include. There were so much thought Waver's abilities with the Market's influence I had to start with something that would turn him into the future Archmage he was meant and eventual Heroic Spirit without losing his weak wuss-like charm. I know I should be focussing on Kiritsugu's side, but I just needed to have a chapter involving Waver to show how the Market keeps tabs on everyone. I know this update is a bit lacking in depth compared to others and I'm sorry. I'll clean errors over the summer as well. With that, I leave One question: Why would the Market go after Waver? As the author, I already know, but I would like to some theory in the reviews, PM me and review I look to the reviews for input. But be nice and constructive. Later.**


	5. Chapter 3 Elements Origins, Market deal

**Hello Hirem here. I am sorry for not updating and getting chapter quickly. But it was because I had lost the original draft on the flashdrive and had to rewrite it from scratch. This is chapter can be considered a review. What if Kiritsugu actually was forced to teach his children magecraft. As promised don't expect any updates soon, the spring season is here and we all don't have enough time. I do not own Fate/Stay Night this is purely a fanfiction for my pth of harem. Their are references of other animes I do not own them.**

 **With that said...**

 **BEGIN!**

* * *

 **It's been a year now since Shirou (age 8) and Illya (age 9) became a family.**

A typical routine in the Emiya manor was a simple one. In Shirou's opinion anyway.

At 6 am, wake up and fold the futon. Then Shower and prepare breakfast. At around 7am, his dad Kiritsugu would wake up in his sleeping robes and read the morning paper at the table while Shirou cooked. Liz would arrive and turn on the Tv flipping channels. Genmu had been adamant on getting practically every TV channel in the world for them to watch somehow. Ilya would be escorted at 7:30 by Sella after her shower to breakfast where she takes the remote from Liz and watches Anime. Finally, Genmu would arrive in what was comfortable to sleep in to complain and mock either Kiritsugu's face, Illya height, or Shirous mentality.

All Members would enjoy their breakfast, Until Taiga Fujimura would arrive to eat with them. Then things would get hectic depending on if Fuji-nee argued with Genmu or Illya.

After Breakfast, Shirou and Ilya would go to school by black car driven by Ilya's bodyguard Berk.

Bodyguard was an understatement, Shirou still remembered seeing three thugs buried in a wall for the first time.

The valet in question was in Shirou's opinion Gigantic and frightening!

He was around 6ft tall with dark brown skin and onyx black hair tied in a sumo bun. His expression was always angry and grim as if everything made him mad. He wore a suit of a black that strained at the enormous amount of muscle mass that could rival 12 body builders. All this gave Shirou the impression that only an idiot would fight Berk.

Genmu told Shirou that Berk was Ilya's bodyguard from his adoptive mother's side of the family. Dad failed to do something for them, and they separated him from his Daughter. If Genmu hadn't negotiated with them and allowed Berk, Ilya would have been alone in a castle with What Kiritsugu described as monsters in human form.

Still, Berk, though silent, was peaceful and gentle most of the time. He would drop them both off to School and pick them up at 3pm.

At school, because they were a year apart, Shirou and Ilya separated and went through their routine. If one were to look at the two Emiya siblings they would see a winter fairy who could do and achieve anything she sets her mind to with little practice and her rusty ward who had to work hard and as a result achieved high marks on their tests.

Both were strictly told by their Father and Genmu to not stand out and not show any relation with one Another. Genmu had explained to Shirou that normal people will get suspicious of them being related and attacked and those from the Mages Association may target them due to their relationship with the Kiritsugu and Genmu.

So Shirou and Ilya always kept their distance from each other until after school and interacted with their friends like any normal kids do.

Afterschool, Berk would come pick them up and take them home. Then Shirou would learn Kendo from Fuji-nee. Once they had dinner and Fuji-nee left, Shirou, Ilya, Kiritsugu, Genmu and the maids would head to the dojo and enter the Reflect Refrain to do Training in Magecraft.

 **In the refrain.**

* * *

Shirou and Ilya often finished their homework quickly for three reasons: The dimension gave them ample time, they were very smart due to their magecraft training requiring college equivalent study, and Kiritsugu and Genmu were able to help them out. In academics, the two parental figures were patient and understanding with Shirou and Ilya

But with Magecraft and martial arts, they were completely different. While Kiritsugu was reluctant to teach him any magecraft besides time alter, he supported Shirou in martial arts. Genmu was 100% on board with teaching Shirou everything, in a sadistic fashion.

But Shirou rarely minded Genmu's sadism. Kiritsugu was the only one who could reign the mad tanned man in. Plus, Shirou had to agree with Genmu that he sort of deserved it.

Since Genmu was an effective teacher who had saved Shirou's life.

 **Flashback 1-month refrain time fighting the noble.**

* * *

 _After Genmu released the Noble, Shirou spent the whole month fighting and getting beaten up by the doll Shirou was gasping for breath in the Colosseum. For the whole month he couldn't focus his mana even reinforce his body but when he did it at the split to break Noble's sword, he felt as if his nerves were being stabbed by a red-hot iron rod._

 _Kiritsugu and Genmu descended from the Spectator seats. Had the same unreadable look whenever they were teaching, but this time Shirou felt he saw his father worried. Genmu on the other hand was smiling but Shirou had a feeling that beneath those red tinted shade was both malice and fury._

 _SHirou looked at his Magecraft teachers perplexed at their expression. The silence continued until Genmu sighed. "Sloppy. Just Absolutely, sloppy. Kid, if you're going to commit to this the least you can do is not half ass or suck at it so much."_

" _What? But this is my first time fighting him and successfully casting the reinforcement magic." Shirou argued. He had spent 1 month on theory and he was excited about learning something practical and performing it!_

" _Shirou," Kiritsugu sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Gen wasn't talking about you fighting that puppet or casting that spell. He's mad about improperly casting the spell."_

" _What?"_

 _Before Kiritsugu could continue a large 'BANG!' was heard. Shirou felt a searing on the right part of his chest as he saw the scene shift from the adults to looking at the artificial cloudy noon sky._

 _Shirou tilted his head forward, ignoring the pain to see Genmu holding a silver Platinum gold colored gun. Because Kiritsugu had taught him firearms for his Anti-magic training He could tell immediately that the gun was a semi-auto with 6-8in. barrel and black leather grip. He sensed that the gun was made with great love and care meant to save lives despite taking the form to take them._

 _But all those feelings didn't blind Shirou to the current situation._

 _Genmu shot him!_

 _Shirou screamed in agony as he grasped his injury with his left hand and struggled with the pain. Genmu nonchalantly walked to the writhing boy, grabbed his right hand to hold his barrel and pointed the gun at Shirou's stomach._

" _Alright Shirou," Genmu smirked at the child's suffering. "I won't repeat this a second time. Try to reinforce this gun. Fail or refuse and I will shoot your stomach. Then your limbs. Then your genitals, And Finally your head. You have until the count of 5. Ready? 5…."_

 _Shirou still gripping the gun from his stomach attempt to aim it to his side. He decided to obey Genmu because he believed the psycho to have a reason and that he planned something worse if he refused. He began Tracing then gun to make stronger._

"… _4…"_

 _However, the intense pain returned, but Shirou endured through it as his mind turned white hot from the pain._

" _3…"_

 _As he put mana into the gun, he felt the weapon's history enter his mind in a tidal wave._

"… _2…1…"_

 _The combination of casting the spell, his injury, and the surge of memories from the was almost overwhelming him and he felt as if his mind and body would pop._

 _But then all the pain suddenly vanished. When Shirou felt the pain subside, his vision returned, and he looked at what stopped the pain._

 _Genmu had removed Shirou's hand from the gun and interrupted the spell. The madman then summoned a floating hologram control pad typed on it vigorously._

 _The next thing Shirou knew he was on a chair with his arms strapped to the arms. He saw a large round table appeared and all three of them sat down. Kiritsugu sat next to Shirou with his arm crossed, giving the indication he was aware of Genmu's madness. Genmu, the psycho, was relaxing playing around with the controls._

" _See Kerry, I told you so." Genmu finally stopped playing and looked at Kiritsugu._

" _Yeah."_

" _What?" Shirou was confused. It didn't take him long to notice that Kiritsugu and Genmu were having secret silent conversations. Hell, he guessed it must be some form of advanced Magecraft._

" _Shirou," Kiritsugu started with a serious expression. Seeing his father's face like that often made Shirou shut up and listen. "Gen is just saying that for the past month in here that you've been doing Magecraft incorrectly."_

 _Incorrectly? Shirou was confused. He had been properly focusing on his breathing, getting his mana to the optimal condition to casting his reinforcement and projection magic._

 _BANG!_

" _Ow?!" Shirou yelled in pain as he gripped his left arm at the feeling of a wound appearing there. He looked at the direction he felt the bullet originate from to see Genmu not looking at him._

 _However, the madman had his gun pointed at him._

 _He was shot again!?_

" _Stardust," Genmu while typing on the controls. An image of a holographic human appeared at the center. "You've been converting your own nerves into Magic circuits, haven't you?"_

 _Shirou widened his eyes in surprise that Genmu figured him out. He was always disturbed at how accurate the man could somehow read him. It was made worse with that sadistic twinkle he saw in his eyes behind those shades._

" _It wasn't difficult," Genmu said as he continued to type, and a 3-dimensional hologram of a male figure appeared with 27 green dots shining spread out his body. And large clumps of dots spread all through his torso branching to his limbs in colors of Black, silver, Cobalt, and gold and at the center was a tiny red dot. "Normally, a simple spell like Reinforcement shouldn't take that much magical power and effort to cast. And Considering the Crests on your back and chest you should be able to keep you the spell for 4 of this space's months. You could have been untalented, but even those types don't struggle like you did because they often are hardworking_ _and_ _smart. So, I decided to look at you and found the problem."_

 _Genmu then pressed a button and Shirou looked to see the 27 dots stay dull green and the other dots not lighting up. Then he saw another green dot appear blinking before fading and another until 5 new turned dull green._

" _From this hologram normally when a mage casts their spell, their magic circuits are filled with energy and the spell is visualized and actualized." Genmuu lectured. Manipulating the hologram to have the dots shine, Shirou saw the hologram lift its arm will the Circuits shined and a from the hand Shirou saw the word BANG! Appear as an example of the spell._

" _Here's what you've been doing." Genmu then showed a second hologram figure that showed Shirou. The 2_ _nd_ _figure tried casting a spell, but the circuits weren't shining. If fact a new was forming and the word SPURT appeared. "You've been making your nerves into brand new trash Magic Circuits every time since we began this month. Something of that feat is both impractical, and stupid."_

 _The way Genmu spat the last word out and looked at Shirou made him feel like he was comparing someone who had stepped on crap._

" _Sorry?" Shirou apologized perplexed._

" _Your damn right you are!" Genmu snapped at Shirou making him flinch. Before Shirou could ask, Genmu shot him again._

" _Ow!"_

" _Honestly, kid you shouldn't keep such problems and concerns from us. We are your teachers. Our job is to_ _properly teach_ _you the ins and out of Magecraft like you wished. Only a pathetic idiot would tackle a problem on their own without consulting an expert first." Genmu expression softened a bit. "You're still a kid. Ask us questions and we'll answer to the best of our ability. Don't throw away your life for something as stupid as pride. Kerry, illya, and I wouldn't forgive we if you died."_

" _He's right, Shirou." Kiritsugu added in agreement. "What you've been doing was equivalent to killing yourself. Competent mages before you tried and 60% of them tore their bodies apart. And even if they succeeded the circuit is of lesser quality and the pain excruciating. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes, Dad." Shirou replied. "But what's the correct way, and why did Genmu shoot me? And Why am I still_?"_

 _CLICK!_

 _Shirou turned to see Genmu point his gun at him again and shuddered. Kiritsugu sighed and went to his coat. "Shirou, what Gen is trying to tell you to do is figure out a way to turn your Circuits on. A mage is like a flashlight. The battery is the magical energy, the circuits use that energy to light the bulb, making light: the spell. What you are doing is like if the battery is released to electricity inside the flashlight. It would burn through the flashlight via the battery acid. You need an on/off switch, or more accurately something that moves the switch in the on position, since the Off is already built in. A way to trick your circuits on and correctly cast spells."_

" _Something to trick my circuits on?" Shirou contemplated that thought. He had no idea of what image to use._

" _Hey Stardust, look at Kerry." Genmu interrupted Shirou's thought. Shirou followed Genmu' order and looked at his father._

 _Kiritsugu had taken something from his coat. A gun._

 _The Contender._

 _During Genmu's lectures, He had described the Pragmatism of combining Magecraft with Modern Science. One of those examples was His father's, Kiritsugu Emiya, Thompson Contender._

 _It is a break-open single-shot pistol meant for sport shooting. Simple yet powerful, the weapon can, with little modification, be used to shoot various ammunition ranging from .22 LR to rifle bullets. Its grip and forearm are carved in walnut, making it reminiscent of a dagger in its scabbard. The only visible mechanical parts are the trigger and the hammer, with neither a cylinder nor a slide on the simple exterior, making it like the percussion pistols used in the last hours of the Middle Ages. The lack of complex parts between the barrel and trigger allows for high accuracy. Kiritsugu's modification to it allows for the usage of .30-06 Springfield bullets._

 _In Genmu's language It was a Fucking Hand Cannon!_

 _Seeing the Mystic Code in his Father's hand, Shirou couldn't help but gulp some saliva. When his dad was wielding the Contender, he felt like he was seeing a different person. His normally, warm, understanding, slightly childish father was replaced with a cold, ruthless machine. However, he couldn't avert his gaze._

 _Although Kiritsugu seemed to be the image of a cold killing machine, the intense focus was admittingly captivating. Kiritsugu opened the Contender and reloaded a blank into the chamber before closing it. The quick fluidity was so natural that Shirou barely processed the movement. Kiritsugu pointed the gun at empty space. And he squeezed the trigger slowly._

 _CLICK!_

 _Suddenly, it all clicked in Shirou's head. What they were explaining was a form of image training to create a start. Shirou visualized the hammer of a gun hitting and then he felt his magical energy surge fiercely but correctly in the Circuits all over his body! The energy flowed into certain parts of his Circuits amplified and Shirou felt a block was keeping it from the exit of the flashlight. Shirou then tried the reinforcement spell to spread it around his body._

 _It worked! Shirou had successfully casted a spell without hurting!_

 _Unfortunately, the joy felt had been interrupted when he heard Kiritsugu alarmed yell. "Shirou!"_

" _Gefffu!?"_

 _Shirou reacted a second late and felt his body was hit with a strong punch before bouncing like a ball. When he stopped, he got up with the reinforcement still in effect. But then he felt nine blows hit him at once before it broke and suddenly, he felt six of those new punches becoming bullet injuries._

" _AAAAHHHHHH!" Shirou screamed in agony. But he still willed himself up to glare at the culprit._

" _Damn it, Uncle Gen! What were you thinking?!" Shirou asked despite the pain. "Are you trying to kill me?!"_

" _Maybe. But if you still have the energy to yell and complain, that probably means you cast a full body reinforcement on yourself correctly" Genmu said with a smirk. He then removed the gun's clip. "36."_

" _Eh?"_

" _That's the number of bullets two Saint Fletchers can fire per clip." Genmu explained in a lecturing tone that told Shirou to shut up. "It took ten rounds to break your spell. Had the six shots I fired afterwards been fatal you would have died. But based on my calculations, the you now are much better and more efficient at Magecraft than the you before."_

 _Genmu cracked his neck and pointed his gun at Shirou. Shirou sweated in fear and subconsciously activated his reinforcement spell full body at max. That made the pervert smile sadistically._

" _Now that we have found the problem, not only are upping your training with these dolls, but I'm also going to have to repair the damage to your body and increase its efficiency and reserves. Thankfully while these Saint Fletcher rounds can kill you and are painful, I am confident the healing Magecraft in them is great enough not only to heal you but help stronger."_

 _And that was when Shirou learned to never lie or disobey his father and Genmu._

 **Present day.**

* * *

"Now before we begin our topic on Origins, Elements and Crests," Kiritsugu started looking at both his son and daughter. They were in Genmu's dimension that focused on lectures and theoretical and minor practical courses for Magecraft. He was standing in front of them with a simple black metal cane. "We should begin with a little review."

Shirou and Ilya were sitting in a college lecture hall chair along with Genmu who Shirou thinks is reading porn. They were in Genmu realm about to finally learn more about Elements, Origins and Their Magic Crests.

Still Shirou felt confused why they didn't start this lesson first.

"We had to determine what stupid habits you both have and whether you took to training." Genmu commented as he read his porn. "Plus, we need to determine how much work we have cut out for us."

Hearing that and seeing Genmu look at him like he was stupid, Shirou couldn't help but recall all the times Genmu 'helped' him after fixing his imperfect technique.

So many bullets…

"Exactly as Gen said. This past year we have been getting your foundations ready for the advanced courses." Kiritsugu added with a thump of his cane. "But now that Gen has finished recording all the data, we can now begin preparing the more advanced and necessary lessons."

Kiritsugu began walking towards the blackboard. Each one of his footsteps and the cane echoed around them as he drew the words Origin, Elements, Magecraft, Crest. As he continued drawing arrows around the words Shirou couldn't help but let his gaze fall on his father's cane. Shirou noticed that Kiritsugu has been moving with that cane recently. He recalled that Genmu made the cane to aid in not just movement but also in healing. Whatever that meant?

"We will now begin with a lecture on Elements, Origins, and the intricacies of one Magic Crest." Kiritsugu continued the lecture. "But first we should begin with a review. Can anyone tell me what is Magecraft?"

A review. Well, Shirou was taught the general gist. But before he could raise his hand Ilya raised hers first.

"Yes, Ilya?"

"Magecraft '', Ilyasviel explained. "is the artificial reenactment of Mystery, which is ordinarily possible only by inhuman beings. The mystic science to perform feats possible through science with supernatural means. Aim for the same result but with 'magic'. The limits of Magecraft have changed with time depending on their foundation, and science's evolution and Magic from the past became possible through science."

Ilya finished her explanation and looked at her father expectantly.

Looking at the man in question, Shirou shook his head with a smirk as the normal stern statute melted with a pleased smile. "Very good Ilya. Yes, while there exists no impossibility for modern Magecraft within the rules of the world and limits of human intellect; there are limitations, however, where it only appears that something is possible. Shirou can you tell me what I am talking about?"

Shirou for a second before recalling some of the cram lectures Kiritsugu and Genmu did with him. "Because Magecraft acts as the reenactment of preexisting phenomena, it is impossible to use it to create new Mysteries; even with an infinite amount of research. For Example, you can't revive people from death with science so Magecraft can't do that."

"Also," Ilya added in. "Modern Magecraft is inferior to that from the Age of Gods in terms of magnitude because magi from that era had acquired their magical energy from the Root directly. The difference between modern and traditional Magecraft is explainable by the difference in civilizations - while the civilization of the Age of Gods existed side-by-side with the truth, the civilization of the Age of Man exists in order to search for the truth."

"Mages are those who practice magecraft in an attempt to reach the Root." Shirou said. "By Root this is basically the Origin of magic and Mystery. Everything a mage does is for the goal of reaching the Root. No matter how reprehensible and immoral, a mage will do anything to further their studies in magecraft for the Root. With a minority of mages being dubbed spell casters who have no interest in the Root and use Magecraft as a tool."

Shirou looked at Ilya, Kiritsugu and even Genmu who were smiling at his explanation. "Like us."

"Like us." All three confirmed with the red-haired orphan.

"Very good, I see Genmu has helped the two of you by hammering the textbook knowledge into your heads." Kiritsugu nodded his head pleased. "Magecaft doesn't follow many rules like most sciences. Instead, it draws its power from the Root. There is a belief that since the amount of power is fixed, there is a limit of the number of people who can wield Magecraft. Hence all the secrecy."

"But those of us at the Market consider this belief ridiculous. But we deal in secrecy to keep the magical world a secret." Genmu added while still reading his porn. Shirou had thought it was an indecent thing to do.

Until Genmu beat him that is…

"Yes well, even though it is ridiculous it helps limit the number of enemies a bit." Kiritsugu tapped his cane signaling to move on. "Regardless of the other irrational rules and customs of magecraft such as losing potency if well known, or away from their foundations, Magecraft shares some similarities to modern science."

Kiritsugu looked at Shirou. "Well?"

"Oh, right!" Shirou understood and continued the conversation. "Magecraft developed in different schools and traditions. Depending on the school and tradition one can lose power in their magecraft from the various taboos. For Example, if one magecraft is firm rooted in Europe leaving the area will severely weaken the magecraft. And the Holy Church has the strong and most stable foundation due to the combination of strong belief and the number of followers. The sole exception to this issue on foundation are magecraft from clan that have been passed down and taught exclusively throughout the generation. If the rule is followed, it is possible to learn any Magecraft."

"Right," Ilya added in. "Example of a school of magecraft would Einzbern Alchemy the school of the manipulation and flow of energy and matter. Or clan specific like you and Shirou, Daddy."

Ilya looked at Genmu with minor annoyance. The two of them tend to bicker more than Ilya and Shirou sometimes. "And whatever weird and weak school you know, pervert."

"Arghh. I told you a hundred times already. I do Market Magecraft." Genmu complained while still reading his porn. "And like it or not you two are going to learn it. That was part of the deal for recording sailor battle bots. You two."

"" Fine.""

"On that note, the topics we will discuss will be related to the schools or Thaumaturgical theory." Kiritsugu said before tapping the board and casting a spell to project a list on the board. "Here are the schools of magecraft both the official and less known."

On the board were the schools of Magecraft:

(Animancy, Alchemy, Anti-magecraft, Arithmancy, Astromancy, Battle craft, Beast Magecraft, Blood Magecraft, Botany, Charms, Counter magecraft, crime and chaos, Curses, Dark Arts, Divination, Dream craft, Druid, Elemental Magecraft, Enchantments, Familiar usage, Fist craft, Flowing and transfer of power, Formal craft, Goetia, Golden Dawn, Harem Craft, Healing, Hentai Science, Houjutsu, Holy Church, Investigation craft, JoJo craft, Kabbalah, Kido, law and order, Life and Death magecraft, Market Magecraft, Martial Magecraft, Material Transmutation, Mental manipulation, Music, Mythology, Nature magecraft, Necromancy, Ninjutsu, Onmyoudou, Potions, Runes, Sealing, Sexcraft, Spatial magecraft, Spiritual Evocation, Spirit tipping, Summoning, Symbology, Technomancy, Temporal magecraft, Voodoo, Witchcraft, Wordcraft, Workshop, etc.).

"This is only a small part of what you two will learn. Genmu wanted to cram everything into your heads in an easy and often brutal way. But I managed to convince him and by extension the Market to limit it to this."

At the silence Kiritsugu looked at his children before getting their attention. "Ilya, sweeties? Is something wrong?"

"That's what we're going to learn?! That list", Ilya complained with a blue face. She may be smart enough to breeze through school, but this was a different beast. "This makes all the courses from Kyushu University and above look like preschool!"

"Yeah," Shirou agreed. "Not only do these schools look hard, but I think some of them are useless and possibly evil. Why do we have to learn from them?"

He looked at the board again and he was certain some of those types of magecraft aren't real.

Really? Hentai Science. Sexcraft. Fist craft. Harem Craft?!

Boom!

Thunk!

"Whoa!?"

"Iyaa!?"

Both Shirou and ilya were blown away by a sudden shockwave that appeared near them. When the dust settled, Shirou soon saw what caused the shockwave.

On his left Genmu had his fist stretched in the direction Shirou was sitting. He was struggling to force back the thing blocking him with a sheepish chuckle.

To Shirou right, he saw his father Kiritsugu wielding his cane blocking Genmus fist. Upon closer observation both Shirou and Ilya saw that their father's cane was glowing with greenish blue lines.

' _Wait. Isn't that...?'_ Shirou thought as he looked closer. ' _That's reinforcement! Dad taught me the basics of how to do it, but I didn't realize it could block a punch like that!_ '

"Enough Gen," Kiritsugu warned before disengaging his Reinforcement and cane. Genmu did the same and relaxed a bit with a smile. "I believe they should be told why this insane list is doable."

"Gotcha." The pervert agreed and turned to face Shirou and Ilya. "Hey Stardust, Princess. Tell me, where are we?"

"Your dimension." Shirou.

"In the Reflect Refrain." Ilya.

"Bingo! And do you but remember the special feature of this dimension?"

It took Shirou awhile to realize what Gen was saying. But Ilya spoke the answer quickly. "Time here is not equal in the real world."

"Exactly, Ilya. We have plenty of time to cram everything into your little heads."

"But why do we have to learn some of these schools?" Shirou asked looking at the list. "I mean, I'm not going to want to learn how to curse someone and isn't the darks the same as cursing people?"

Bonk!

"Ow!" Shirou rubbed his head as he felt a hilarious bump swell on his head. When did Gen cast that punching spell on him?

"Idiot. You may act mature for your age but that sentence clearly proves you're an immature, naïve brat." Gen spat with more venom. Shirou had a suspicion that although Genmu liked him, he still hated the type of person Shirou might be. "Haven't heard the term fighting fire with fire? Or poison with poison? It's risky, but it can be effective if used." Genmu pointed at the Magecraft list. "That list is so we can figure out what skills you two may have and not mention improve upon those skills."

"And I suspect Gen," Kiritsugu interjected. "That you believe it wouldn't hurt to know how to do something if not only to counter it but reverse engineer from another perspective."

To make his point, Kiritsugu used magecraft to highlight the following schools: Necromancy, Animancy, Healing, curses, Charms, Dark arts.

"Now it might not be obvious, but if you know curses and the dark arts you learn how to heal people." Kiritsugu looked at his children seeing confusion on Shirou's face but understanding surfacing on Ilya's. "I see one of you noticed the connection."

"Ilya what does learn curses and Dark magic have to do with helping people?" Shiro looked at his older sister for clarity he still didn't see the pattern.

"Curses and the other bad school deal with hurting the body in some way. Doctors can be more efficient in their jobs if they know the cause of the problem from the symptoms."

"Correct Ilya," Kiritsugu praised his daughter before looking at his son. "Shirou I know it may seem wrong to learn how to hurt people, but this is knowledge and power. Both of which are merely tools. The issue of good and evil is always on the one wielding the tool. Do you understand?"

"Yes, dad" Shirou with understanding. Although he hated learning the prospect of hurting people, he couldn't deny the logic his father told him. Plus, it would go against his wish to learn all he could from Kiritsugu.

Both adults looked at Shirou's expression and smiled knowingly.

"Relax, just because you know how to do bad things doesn't mean you should." Genmu reassured the doubting boy. "Better to know how to shoot and not need, rather than need to but can't." That comforted Shirou a bit. "Besides, you really don't have much of a choice. Both of you actually."

Both siblings tiled their head to the left with faces in deadpan confusion. Honestly it is so funny to witness that the pervert thought they really were brother and sister.

"Your lack of a choice in rejecting this study is because of three reasons." Genmu explained showing three fingers. "First, the two of you are Emiyas." Both still looked confused. "Hear me out. The Emiya lineage, although young, is exceptionally talented from the 4 to sixth generation. The 4th Head, was a genius in Time Magecraft, so much so that he was labeled a Sealing Designation." Both siblings shuddered at the prospect of being a specimen. "In fact, thanks to the Markets Resource, we were able to acquire the majority of the Emiya Magic Crest and give it to Shirou. Kiritsugu as the 5th Head while neglecting his Magecraft training and research, went for a different approach. He specializes in Anti- mage tactics and skills. Ilyasviel here although she has the bloodline is also the heiress to the Einzbern family's Alchemic miracles. As the 6th Head, Shirou you and Ilya are now going to be part of a new tradition."

"What sort of tradition?" Shirou asked almost timidly. He felt Ilya holding his hand at the bloodlust Genmu was radiating.

Genmu smiled and Shirou got the impression that his father was right to call him a monster. "Mage killing. The Emiya family are now a family of heretics that specialize in killing and combating heretics."

"Gen." Kiritsugu warned. Killing intent emanating from him, but while Genmus was akin to an enraged, starved, hedonist beast, Kiritsugu was like cursed blade, sharp and lethal.

Both men suppressed their intent when Genmu calmed down. "Relax Kerry, I'm only speaking the truth. Every mage at one had to do some awful to get ahead. And I'm not saying being a Heretic hunting heretic is bad. Quite the Opposite in fact."

Genmu then smiled and looked at Shiro and Ilya. "Regardless, of whether the two of become Mage hunters is up to you. But the tradition passed down must be learned and improved upon. Understand."

Both siblings calmed and nodded their heads.

"Good," Genmu continued. "The second reason is because you both require learning all the magecraft the market can offer. Both for you Crests and the fact that your lives depend on it."

Shiro's eyes widened with shock. He had to learn evil magecraft to survive! Ilya looked as shocked at Genmu's statement, but she was calm and more accepting due to having her mother's memories.

"Yeah, when we were doing a diagnostic on both of you, we found some irregularities." Genmu explain methodically. He flipped a page from his porn and took out a medical folder and opened it. "Shirou, not only were lung infected by the Fire, your Magic Circuits were close off before we began training in magecraft. Although we were able to activate them some parts are disconnected so we will have to make some modification to your body to correct the issue. And don't worry, mage often experiment with their craft all that time, and physical change caused by their research is actually a badge of pride, but we still have to operate so you can be efficient at using magecraft without killing yourself."

Genmu Flipped a second and took out another folder before opening it." Ilya, your problem is that you are a hybrid of a human and homunculus. Although you would be able to naturally grow and learn magecraft, the modification done to you before your birth by the previous head of the Einzberns leaves you with a potentially stunted growth, and shorter life span." Ilya was about to cry before Genmu continued. "But don't you worry! With the Market tech and resource as well as cooperation with the Einzbern research there is a 99.99% chance of recovery. Modification to counteract side-effects. Magecraft and hormone treatment to help properly grow. Not only will you be healthy enough to live if a human mage, but you look almost like your mother from 15 to 47!"

"You hear that, Ilya? You're going to be fine." Kiritsugu comforted his daughter. And Shirou smiled at the prospect of his sister getting better.

"Moving on to the final reason you have to learn this list." Genmu went back to the topic, before conjuring a holo pad and punching some key to summon a crystal ball with sake cup at the top. "It's part of our contract!"

All three members of the Emiya family, by some miracle, have dead fisheyes!

""" START WITH THAT NEXT TIME!"""

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA."

One hour in Refrain and a hundred beatings later….

"I… Rebet… nuddin…"

"Now that we've covered all the keys of our review more or less," Kiritsugu looked at the censored mass that was his partner with revulsion. "We can finally figure out Your Element, Sorcery Traits, and Origins."

"Alright, time to learn." Shirou said taciturnly.

"Yay! We get to learn magical girl shit!" Ilya yelled excitedly.

"Ilya! Language." Kiritsugu scolded. He didn't mind her cursing, but something told him his little princess had potential psycho written in her future. "These three topics are very important in magecraft, because the Origin is the starting point, Element is the general alignment, and Sorcery Traits were magical traits more treasured than the Crests."

Kiritsugu tapped his cane again and Genmu, looking barely human with all the bandages covering his face, summoned another board and began writing Origin, Elements, and Sorcery Traits.

"Origins," Kiritsugu began. "are the starting point that defines one's existence and directs one's actions throughout life. It is the driving force that comes from within the Root that has managed to stream out of the Source and take on material form. The form it can take on at times is that of a human being, and all humans match their actions to be in harmony with the driving force that originated from the moment they enter the world. These actions are more along the lines of an inherent compulsion that could be called a person's instinct rather than a conscious decision. If a person becomes awakened to their Origin, it becomes nearly impossible to stray from their Origin if it's even possible in the first place. It becomes an impulsive behavior one would follow as though it were an absolute order."

"So, it's the part of the mage that defines the as a person." SHirou dumbed down the entire explanation.

"And if we become aware of that aspect, we would become unable to deviate." Ilya added in. "So, that's why you two were neglecting to tell us about then. You feared it would hamper our growth."

"Both of you are correct," Kiritsugu confessed in relief. "but according to Gen, the 'Emiya Wizard plan' will provide maximum education despite the limits from your Origin. Another advantage is the acquisition of magecraft outside the norm. Mages with an Origin that is strongly expressed outwardly are sometimes removed from the normal alignments and there are times that the origin itself becomes the alignment. Most of those magi exhibit their talents as extreme specialists, allowing them to potentially reach higher grounds than normal magi. Even if you lack an Elemental Affinity, you are still able to cast spells simply by following your Origin. It's possible for mages to overcome great obstacles such as a lack of Circuits or a lack of talent for Magecraft altogether."

"But what do Elements factor in Magecraft?" Shirou asked.

"Elements, Shirou, are the basic substances that shape the world and play an important role in Magecraft." Kiritsugu explained with a tap of his cane. "They are the basic building blocks of the world and magecraft is the influence of those blocks. Depending on the school of Magecraft, one can sort reality into different sets of Elements. A mage will have at least one Affinity. However, there are cases of those who can manipulate Elements that are completely different from any of the ones specified above. There are cases of a mage who possesses more than one Elemental Affinity, and even affinity to Compound Elements, are also known. Usually these individuals try to master spells that make use of more than one Element at the same time, (like "liquid manipulation" using Water and Wind Elements). Those capable of manipulating all the five Elements receive the title of Average One and are highly valued. Methods to change one's Elemental Affinity exist, but they are very painful and dangerous."

While Kiritsugu was talking Genmu took out another tool. It looked like a miniature slot machine but instead of three slots there were 8.

"Now do You remember the number of Elements in general and what they are?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Uhh… 8?" Shirou said.

"Very good Shirou. And Ilya can you tell me what those Elements are and their domains?" Kiritsugu looked at his Daughter.

"Fire. Water. Wind. Earth. Ether. The Imaginary Elements: Hollow and Nothingness. And the unaffiliated Elements. 'Ilya recited efficiently. "Fire spells are related to consumption, heat, entropy, fuels, energy transfer and thermodynamics. Water spells are related to flows, forms, cycles, combinations and manipulations. Wind spells Deal with air, kinetic forces, static energy, free energy and directed movement. Earth is the element of grounding, cultivation of energy and energy embedding. Ether combines itself with any of the other four Elements in order to actualize the mysteries of Magecraft. While amorphous and incapable of materializing by its own power, it is what allows shapeless bodies to take a material form. AKA Magical clay. Above the primary element are the Imaginary Elements. Hollow is the Element that deals in the Imaginary Number Space and is defined as that "which is possible but not in the physical plane". In contrast Nothingness is the Element of void and in contrast is defined as that "which is not possible but materializes. And finally, the unaffiliated Elements are Elements with their own concepts and characteristics."

Ilya looked nervously at Kiritsugu. "I'm sorry Daddy. I don't know much about Imaginary or Unaffiliated Elements."

Seeing his daughter's sincerity warmed Kiritsugu's Heart. "It's alright sweetie. There are after all some things about those Elements that are unknown. Besides we'll cover that later. For now, you did a good job summarizing."

"The final topic is Sorcery Traits," Kiritsugu explained while Genmu took out a weird table mirror with five mirrors in a star formation around a clockwork Buddha. "they are Thaumaturgy "special feature", the general term given to special abilities that are somewhat related to Magecraft. To a lineage of magi, a Sorcery Trait is a treasure as valuable as (or even more than) their Magic Crest. Although clan inherent Sorcery Traits are the more common kind, those that are unique and innate to a single individual are not unheard of."

"Another way to think it is that Sorcery Trait are unique abilities from one's bloodline." Genmu simplified as he set up the three devices. SHirou couldn't make head or tails with what he was doing. He looked at Ilya and was surprised that she was scrunching to figure it out as well.

 _Huh? It must be a Market product._

Ever since Genmu lived with them, for a year there have been many references to The Market, but Shirou felt his knowledge was still sparse. He knew about the Mages Association and the Holy Church, but the Market was as elusive as Genmu was a pervert.

"We'll start with the Elements," Kiritsugu said. "This device, according to the department of Advertising, is called An Elementary Jackpot. A machine that requires both blood and Magic energy from the user to analyze the Elements."

"Okay…?" Shirou wondered why a device needed his blood.

"According to a Market Alchemist codenamed Wild River," Genmu explained. "Blood is a strong medium for the soul. Since ancient times, it has been in many rituals to acquire great without the need for large amounts of Mana. That little slot merely analyzes the blood and uses several accurate and precise spells to determine the elements in your blood. The mana given is meant as both payment for the device use and to provide the specific energy to study the blood sample."

Genmu then took out four syringes, each labeled with the names: K.E., Ilya. E., S. E., G. F.

"Ugh." Ilya squirmed.

"Don't worry Sweetie," Kiritsugu reassured before skeptically looking at it. "I assume Gen is going to use as examples for use all three of these devices."

"Yep." Genmu confirmed. "Kerry will demonstrate how the Jackpot works. Then," Genmu pointed at the crystal ball. "This Origin sphere will depict images that represent the Origin. And finally," He then points to the Buddha with mirrors. "This, the lineage Buddha, will determine the Sorcery Traits active and/or residing in you."

With that explanation, Shirou saw his father and perverted partner both take a vial of his blood and imbue their mana into them. Then Kiritsugu inserted his vial into a slot and pulled the lever. The slot machine spun to life, rotating the elemental symbols at great speeds. It wasn't until several minutes passed that the slot slowed down. What they saw was that all the slots were blank except two: Fire and Earth.

Immediately Genmu took out a blood red token that came out of the Jackpot and placed it on cup part of the Origin sphere. The token turned into blood like fluid before draining into the crystal ball turning into a pale white mist. When both siblings looked closely, they felt the mist appear to form billions of threads forming, getting and being tied together forming crude knots. That was all they saw before the mist turned it clear fluid. Genmu then drained the ball into the statue, but nothing happened.

"As you can see, this process is simple," Genmu explained. "The jackpot determined Kerry Elemental Affinity for spell of Earth and Fire Domain. However, for the Origin and Sorcery Trait part there is room for interpretation. But since your father Origin and Elements were already known and his appear to lack a Trait, I just explain that his Origin is Severing and Binding."

"Severing and Binding?" Shirou repeated curiously.

"Because of this special dual Origin Kerry is good at hurting things, severing bonds, but not quite good at properly mending things hence Binding." Genmu then pointed at the Buddha. "If he had a trait it would have reacted."

Genmu then prepared Shirou and Ilya's vials. "Now for you two."

"Wait a minute!" Illya argued in a panic. "What about you?"

"hM HM HM!" Genmu giggled while blushing like an embarrassed schoolgirl. "A girl got to have her secrets! 3"

30 minutes later.

"Todully Wurd it…"

"Now then, before his i _diocy rubs off on us,_ " Kiritsugu said as he handed his children the syringes and vials. "We should determine your elements, Origins and traits quickly. I believe we are getting exhausted already."

"Yes, daddy."

"Agreed."

So, they both stabbed their arms and extracted some of their blood before imbuing some of their mana into the vials. Because Illya was the eldest, she went first. The machine processed life before all the slots went blank except for the Ether slot.

"Huh? So, you can control spell involving Ether?" Shirou commented casually.

"Well, with my intellect I can probably learn to use the others Element later." Ilya declared confidently. Shirou couldn't call her out there. Between the two of them, he knew she was the smarter one, but that was hindered by her laziness.

"Well, we have to see if your traits or Origin will allow it." Genmu commented as he conducted the 2nd test.

The sphere liquified the blood token and from what was were stars rotating and moving in a rotating shooting formation. The star tails combined in the form of a cup before becoming a new pink and cyan star that shined with a peaceful loving hope.

"Miraculous wish…" Genmu quietly as he looked at Kiritsugu who had a pale stony expression. But in an instant both adults calmed down and looked at Ilya.

"It seems Ilya, that your origin is called miraculous wish." Kiritsugu said. "I don't know what that entails but Genmu probably knows. Right, Gen?"

"R-right," Genmu. Stuttered as he looked at his notes from his pocket. "Origins can be given and interpreted differently, but it seems you have a good one."

"Wow…"

"You just need to study more."

"Aww Come on!"

After that playful banter, Genmu poured the clear liquid onto the Buddha. Except this time, it glowed, and the five mirrors shine with words on them.

"Let's see…" Genmu studied the mirrors. "Flowing transfer of power…. Wish Granting, impressive…. Mystic Eyes of binding… Tutelage of the cosmos… Guardian support… And the Soul of miracles."

The perverse Market mage looked at Ilya with some drool in his mouth. "We've struck gold!"

He then rushed and made Shiro follow the same procedure. Except Shirou's results were Quite different.

For one, the slot machine was indicating all 5 elements and the sword. When Genmu activated the crystal ball, Shirou saw swords twisting and inverting and dancing in a cycle. Finally, before Shirou could look, Genmu rushed to analyze the mirror before going to Kiritsugu with the results.

Kiritsugu was observing the erratic behavior, and while he shared Genmu's shaking and excitement, he also held fear and worry.

Shirou Emiya: Age 8

Magic Crest: Emiya, Ainsworth, Sakatsuki, Sajyou. ?

Element: All five Elements and Sword (Steel)

Origin: Contradictions and Sword (Steel)

Sorcery Traits: Blessings of the Wish Gods, Branch of sinning Witches, Charm and curse eater, Monte Cristo dark fire. Pandora miracle, Fruits of Inheritance, Sword (Steel), Wisdom of the Wish God's.

Genmu fainted with a drooling smile on his face as well as a foot-long erection.

 **Tohsaka Manor**

* * *

It was late at night and the agent was on his destination.

He was given his task and he was ready to complete it. The fraudulent priest had already moved away, and his Target was all alone. It should be a simple transaction but should have Target proved uncooperative he had other means of persuasion.

Right now, it should be an easy task. However, it was vital that he complete this task without any problems so he should begin delicately. The target is after all young alone and all by herself with many enemies around her.

For the sake of the Market's goals, she must be guided.

 **Rin POV**

* * *

 **Ding-Dong!**

Rin Tohsaka was a clever and talented girl. She always did her best in school, was athletic and she was very perceptive of both the common and magical world. This was to be expected since she was taught to be a mage at a young age by her father.

However, she is still subject to the normal instincts and traits of a young girl, but she still remembered these were parts of the lessons her parents gave her before their unfortunate accidents.

And although she was grateful to Kirei for helping her in her Magecraft training, she also made it adamant to the fake priest that he merely taught her the basics and let her come to him with any problem. Luckily, she was able to handle any problem she encountered during her training.

But she could get more progress if she had her Family wealth.

Damn you Kirei!

Shaking her head at the thought of her Guardian, Rin heard the doorbell ring. Confusion rose from her face before anxiety. The Manor Bounded Field would prevent normal from approaching except for the mailbox and only a mage would notice it.

Could it be the Matous? No, the War had ended, and everyone still needed to recover. It couldn't be Kirei, he still had responsibilities at the Church.

Steeling herself and getting slightly annoyed at the repetitive ringing, Rin went to answer it.

Before opening the door, she still looked through the peephole to see who it was. All while maintaining her guard and she made sure that the visitor wasn't a mage. Through the peephole whole she spotted a very tall yet properly dressed businessman in a dark blood red suit carrying a metallic briefcase. He looked like a young man with turquoise blue eyes and bright red hair that reached his neck. But saw that his face was blank and lacking emotion almost like a statue.

But Rin felt a chill down her spine when she saw the man stop pressing the doorbell. She didn't know why, before she saw him staring at the peephole.

Or more accurately, at her!

Slowly, she opened the door to peek. "Hello?"

"Good evening," the man greeted monotonously, but politely. "Am I to assume that you are Rin Tohsaka, Head of the Tohsaka Mage lineage?"

"Yes?" Rin said truthfully. Her first thought was to lie, but her instincts were telling her that being honest was the only way to survive. "I am the Head of the Tohsakas. Who are you, mister? You do realize that it's very late."

"Quite right." he agreed. "But this business requires discretion and privacy. We both wouldn't want Kirei Kotomine to lose what I have Brought you, would we?"

Kirei? Why wouldn't he want to involve Kirei? What's his angle?

Rin had many questions and scenarios playing in her head. But they all came to a halt at the man's next words. "We wouldn't want to have that fake priest know about the last will of your father now?"

Before she knew it, Rin's eyes widened with shock. In her panic opened the door wide letting him in before closing it. They both entered the living room where the stranger sat on the chair across from the sofa. He took out a piece of white paper with word tea and cakes in various languages and placed it on the coffee table before gesturing to her to sit, proceeding to business.

"You are abrupt in getting me in, yet polite enough to consider asking me if I want something." The man commented dully. "Truly, Tokiomi Tohsaka has taught you well."

Even with her willpower, Rin still found it hard to hide her emotions from this man. She was now certain he was a mage. Yet he came here on some important business. Permission to set up a workshop. Secrecy? Sanctuary?

"Before we begin there are two things I have to say," The man said as he tapped the paper and Rin widened her eyes as a bunch of small pastries appeared from paper.

"A dimensional storage charms." Rin said with her moving between the pastries, man and the symbol on his briefcase, causing her to put two together. "You're from the Market."

"Correct, Ms. Tohsaka. But like I said, before we get down to business, I have two things to say. However, we really should enjoy these Market brand pastries with some tea don't think?"

"Only so long as those sweets aren't spiked with poison, drugs and other forms of magecraft." Rin snarked as she got to prepare her guest some cheap tea. "Please stay where you are. The house has many traps for intruders."

"As you wish, but rest assured these sweets aren't tampered with." The man said nodding his head with a small smile. "But they are economically delicious."

 _And my main objective is already here._

 **A few minutes later…**

* * *

"Alright Mr. Market mage, tell me why you are here." Rin said without any hint of politeness and spoke as if she was talking to Kirei. "What could one of the most hated Mage Organizations, a subdivision of the Association wants with me. From the last I recall, I'm not a member of the Market, nor will I ever be."

It was true. Although she knew that the Market could be an invaluable ally and organization to work with, it still had some mysteries rivaling the mages association. She remembered her father mentioning that the Market works solely for the pursuit of some form of profit. Which he disdained.

But they were also the reason why modern magecraft could be stabilized and seemingly flourishing despite the decline of mystics. They keep the public from knowing about Magecraft more efficiently and effectively than the Mages Association. They are the largest general market for magical supplies and items. And most importantly, their network in both the magical and mundane world make them almost untouchable. Any mage that threatens secrecy is immediately market property. Despite their small size, they are what keep the Holy Church, Association, other organizations and the modern world from facing war.

She also remembered from Kirei that they are now defunct and are subordinate to the Mages Association, like the Atlas institute, Clocktower, and Wandering Sea.

"A sharp tongue you have there, Miss Tohsaka," The man commented before sipping his tea. The scent of tea from the tea bag harmonizes yet contradicts the brioche in his mouth. "But not completely wrong. You unfortunately are a part of the Thaumaturgical Elucidation Market. According to our records, your grandfather signed the entire family to our Banking Protection, and your father signed our confirmation procedure before he died. When we notice a discrepancy in your estate, we were notified immediately to begin the registration proceedings."

After that, he gave Rin piece paper and some small glasses. Rin picked the glasses and put them on before looking at the paper, momentarily being surprised at the large amount of writing that was present in the paper. A magical seal? With the rapid reading spell, she learned from her father and the glasses, Rin read the entire document in 24 seconds. Twice.

"Let me get this straight," Rin said as she folded her arms and her eyes. "In exchange for me joining and becoming a member of the Market, plus offering my services to you guys, you'll help me in developing my Magecraft. And not only that, provide Resources, access to the Market general database, and any form of impartial support not only for the Holy Grail War, but my descendants will also get these benefits for the next 100 years."

"Yes, and I was assigned as the liaison to the market for you as well as a personal tutor."

She stared at the Market mage with a look of scorn. "Do you take me for a fool?"

"Yes," the man said. This hilariously made Rin blanche at the blunt response. "You're a fool for not realizing that I am providing you the standard Market membership offer. An offer you are already part of. I am merely to tell you that you are already a part of the Market. This contract and your signature are merely a means to ensure that my superiors don't employ more forceful tactics."

"Forceful tactics?"

"Correct. If you refuse, I'm afraid that not only will you lose all the Asset we recovered from Kirei Kotomine's incompetent handling of your finances, but the board will be force to call on the Department of contract and debts to sort your contract with us from a general intern membership and protection plan to full repossession of all the Tohsaka debts with the added interests of the family magecraft as payment."

"WHAT?!"

If she refused, they'll eventually ruin her! She heard rumors of the Market's absurd action and relentless duplicity. But this is ridiculous!

"I assure you this statement is not ridiculous," The market merchant said as if reading her thoughts. "Though my superiors are willing to bleed you dry, I, or at least my superiors at the Department of Investments, believe we should offer you more pie for your consideration."

With that the stranger then opened their briefcase and took out a velvet bag the size of a basketball. `` Here is what a ten percent offer will look like every month. However, be warned that the high the offer the greater the los should you fail, but you can still reject now, though it is a shame for you if this was rejected. ``

Feeling skeptical, Rin slowly opened the bag and felt her professional facade crack. "G-gems!?"

Yes, what was in the bag were high quality gems of various colors and material such as crystal, and organic material. They were such high quality that if she gave up magecraft she could live lavishly for generations and not run out. Even her magecraft would develop and there would still be some extra for her future descendants to live off.

And this was ten percent!?

Wait. Ten percent of what?

"Ten percent of the Equivalent support loan offered by the market's Department of Finances Investment subdivision." Again, he speaks as if reading her mind. "This is a loan meant to be offered to aid you in the development of your magecraft. What you do with it is up to you but be warned that there are restrictions. First' you must never tell anyone outside of Market personal and apprentices the general nature of your contract i.e. your guardian Kirei Kotomine must never know. The Market and Church still have bad blood despite working together." He then raised two fingers indicating a second reason. "Second, the percentage of the loan is as you see here, however the higher the loan the larger the debt should you fail. At ten you would just lose your house. AT fifty your life. 75 is you Magic Crest and magecraft. By failure we mean failure to show results, you bank account reaches below 54000 yen for 8 months or any other breaches of contract, we will be forced to follow protocol and Repo your ass."

As if to make emphasis, the mage did a thumbs down at her.

The explanation was insane. If she refused, they would take everything, if she accepted, she would work for them and if she failed, they would take everything. No matter what option she took she was going to lose. The smart thing would be either rejecting or accepting the deal but both options were bad.

Reject the deal and they would take everything. Kirei wouldn't be able to stop them. He was partially responsible for getting them in her house! Market mages always come when their interests are threatened, and they rarely show mercy.

Accept and she would be their pawn, she had no idea the atmosphere in the Market, but according to rumors it was like the Clocktower. That didn't bode well. Plus, they would still take everything if she failed.

Plus, if she rejected the offer it would be the dumbest move she ever made. Even at 8, she knew when to smell a rotten deal, but this deal was too tempting.

"Oh right, the third reason," the mage interrupted her thoughts with another bag. "I'm going to play a game of bidding to see what amount will give us your answer. 20."

"What!?"

"30." another bag of gems.

Is he serious?!

"40." another bag

He is serious.

"50-"

"Stop!" Rin yelled comedically with tears in her eye and waving her arms in a panic.

"Hm, 40? Your greed is commendable. Not too weak, but not strong. An appropriate risk." The red-haired mage stared at her curiously. "Well Miss Tohsaka, what 's it going to be?"

"Fine. You win. I'll sign up to your stupid plan and join the Market." Rin growled as she took the contract and signed it in her blood. She felt geas take hold of her soul and was now aware of what rules she can't break.

As well as some loopholes.

"Thank you for confirming your apprenticeship to the Thaumaturgical Elucidation Market. You will receive your loan of five gem bags every 3 months." the mage then took out a small metallic cube the size of a baseball. "This is a craft vault, all your wealth from the loans you collect and the wealth you acquire will go in here. It is tied to you so the ones that can open it are you, the Bankers, and any of your loved one or those that have your permission. Be sure to keep it safe and hidden. You will receive the summoning feature when you become an adult. Also, we will be keeping and cultivating your family wealth and assets until that time. Good luck and farewell, I'll see you in the next evening."

As he was about to leave the mage was stopped by Rin "Wait."

The mage turned to look at his new client, and the door was partially opened. "Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh goodness me I forgot the proper etiquette," The mage cough before facing Rin. "My name Souka Shizuki. Market mage of the Department of Research and Development, Investment, Communication, and Education."

"Let rase Magecraft for the sake of profit."

 **Late at night the break of dawn.**

* * *

It was a long night, but everything was in place. All investments have been taken care of.

Investments Cup and Blade have progressed with the Boards program. Data provides a promising picture of progressive growth.

Investment Ruby also acquired. Market research and production value and rate increase by 90 and 85% respectively.

Investment London Star successfully synchronized with Origin egg. Magic crest removal upon elevation imminent. Begins plans of ensuring host crest synchronization.

Investment cherry blossoms are 50% complete. Guardian 99.99% neutralized. Education circuits are integrated into the system. Market formal Education program S.O.L.A.S. initiated. Time of complete understanding and acquisition of Matou magecraft: 9 years, 10 month and 12 days approx.

Furthering investment plans in pg. 689 for more detail.

Nostris futuristic secreta magicae.

 **End chapter**

* * *

 **Yeah way too convoluted and over the top. Now personally I dislike Shirou for being stupid, but I understand it was part of his charm. Which was why I created Genmu, a stubborn, self righteous, delusional moron, will need a sneak, perverted, honest asshole to properly train him. Tell what I should focus currently: lore, progression, character, lemon, battles? Because we unfortunately are running out of time. For those worried about Shirou being OP, relax. He still has to work on his skills, I just leaving ambigious whether he suck at a school of magecraft or has a personality flaw. I wanted to add more sorcery traits but decided for Shirou to have these trait until further notice. Take a guess what these traits mean, any one. Remember the goal is a harem. As author of the fanfic I have a right to choose who our Hero of Justice gives lemons to. Later!**


End file.
